The Strength of a Slytherin
by Ilmare2
Summary: Complete! The childhood of Severus Snape was neither easy nor fun. In fact it was hard and cruel. What turned that child into the man he is today? This is a look into those pivotal years. R&R!
1. Treasures

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 1/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – The childhood of Severus Snape was neither fun nor easy.  It fact it was hard and cruel.  What turned that child into the man he is today?  This is an in depth look into those pivotal years.

Real time – Future, June of Harry and Co's 7th and final year

Memory time – Snape's childhood, age 4 to 11

A/N – Hello everyone!!  Well I'm back with a brand new story and I've got plenty of angst, drama and pain for everyone!  This is the first part in the Slytherin trilogy and will detail his childhood years up to his acceptance into Hogwarts.  I think this is somewhat darker than 'The Price We Pay' so if child abuse and other mature themes disagree with you, then you should probably go elsewhere.  Just fair warning.  All reviews, corrections, questions and suggestions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 1

          "Where is it?  Where is it?" grumbled Severus Snape as he looked through his wardrobe for the third time.  With a frustrated sigh he gave up and glanced at the mess his private quarters had become.  Robes were scattered haphazardly, papers and books were tossed into messy piles and other personal belongings were strewn about his bed and floor.  All this mess for a bloody robe!

          Snape ran a hand through his greasy black hair and cursed the man who was the cause of his unproductive search.  'Leave it to Albus Dumbledore to request that we wear our formal professorial robes as the man flutters around the castle in those ridiculous robes of his!' thought Snape bitterly.  But the Headmaster was not to be denied, especially on an important day like today.  For today was the day the wizarding world finally celebrated the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the main party was being held at Hogwarts in a joint Leaving/Victory Feast.  Harry Potter, who spent most of his seventh year at Hogwarts preparing himself for the final showdown with Voldemort, was celebrating today with his friends and some of the most important members of the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix would be in attendance.  Naturally this was the sort of gathering Snape ardently avoided and did his best to get out of it.  Dumbledore had merely smiled benignly at him and pointed out that it would mean so much to him if the former spy would attend.  'Damn Dumbledore,' Snape swore mentally, 'Master of manipulation.'     

          Dumbledore had wanted his staff to dress their best for the special event and that meant the formal robes each professor received upon the Mastership of their given field.  Snape had not worn his official Potion Master's robe in some time; the last occasion being at a potions convention in Geneva over 10 years ago.  When he had returned from the convention he had packed away the robe and promptly forgotten about it.  He did not need, or care, to wear the thing while teaching.  

          Today, however, he would be doing anything _but_ teaching.

          Hence the need for the blasted robe.

          Finally Snape pulled out his wand, berated himself for not thinking about this earlier, and called out,

_          "Accio formal robe!"_

          Nothing happened until he heard a great commotion from underneath his bed and a variety of personal things he had stored there came tumbling out.  The robe was thankfully among the belongings and shot into his outstretched hand.  Snape scowled at the black robe with purple and silver trimming and brushed the collected dust off the bright purple Potions insignia on the front of it.  'Purple,' he thought, 'Of all the colors it has to be _purple_.'  He hated wearing colors and realized why he had apparently shoved the robe underneath his bed in the first place.  It was quite ugly and the purple did not match well with his sallow skin.  Another sigh escaped him as he pulled the robe on and glanced at the clock; Dumbledore expected him in the Great Hall an hour before the beginning of the grand Victory Feast to _socialize_ with the invited guests and dignitaries.  As much as he wanted to skip all the celebrations and private parties, Dumbledore would want him to make an appearance and Snape did want to say goodbye to his graduating Slytherins.

          Snape turned to go when a dark wooden box that was inconspicuously lying on the floor caught his attention.  It was halfway underneath the bed and its lid was cracked open invitingly.  The robe had pushed the box out of the way in response to the summoning spell and although it was just another part of the greater mess, Snape was specifically drawn to the box.  He gazed thoughtfully down at the intricate ravens and snakes carved into the wood and could not avert his eyes from it.

          With a sudden, sharp gasp he fell to his knees, all thoughts of the Victory Feast disappearing from his mind as he stared at the floor, eyes wide in surprise.  Snape let his hands hover over the box, but did not touch it for a long while.  Then he gently ran his fingers over the carved ravens and a wistful smile touched his lips.  It really was a simple box, perfect for a child to store special keepsakes in.  So many memories, good and bad, happy and painful, were held within its wooden walls.  He normally ignored or suppressed anything that reminded him of his childhood, but Snape could no more ignore the feelings and memories invoked by the box of treasures than he could ignore the rapid beating of his own heart.     

          Pulling the box into his lap Snape wondered how it had ended up underneath his bed at Hogwarts anyway.  He honestly had thought everything he had saved from his youth had disappeared or been destroyed at some point during his tumultuous life.  'Probably some work of Dumbledore's,' he thought and made a mental note to confront the wily old wizard about this later.  Instead Snape reached in and pulled out the first item.  

          It was a wizarding children's book, worn and faded and it was clear it had been a cherished possession.  The enchanted pictures moved sluggishly and the colors were not as bright as they had been but Snape did not care.  The book had been a Christmas gift from his mother when he was a very young boy and opening the cover he read the inscription on the front page.

_          To my precious little raven,_

_          Merry Christmas_

_          Love, Mother_   

          Smiling sadly Snape held the book to his chest and remembered.

                                                            * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          A little boy, not much older than four years of age, triumphantly closed his book and climbed to his feet.  He tucked the book under his arm and pushed a few stray strands of silky black hair from his eyes, a brilliant smile on his young face.  Smiling happily to himself the child quietly opened the door of his bedroom and peeked out into the dim hallway.  There was no sign of anyone else in the large manor, but the boy was not taking any chances.  Even though it was the middle of the day, he never knew exactly where his father was and he was not about to risk angering him so early.

          Tightly grasping his book the small boy made his way down the hallway, avoiding the gazes of the creepy paintings that hung on the gray walls.  When he reached a set of large oak doors he knocked softly and hoped the person inside would answer.  To his joy the doors then opened just enough for him to slip through and he entered the large master bedroom.

          The dark blue curtains were drawn tight and the only light came from some candles on the bedside table.  Rich, cherry wood furniture decorated the bedroom and the faint smell of bitter potions permeated the air.  Dominating the room was a luxurious four-poster bed and it was where the boy focused his attention.

          Timidly, the boy crept closer and frowned when he realized he could not see the top of the large bed.  He looked around for a chair to use to climb up and saw a pale white hand reach over from the middle of the bed.

          "Is that you Severus?" A weak, feminine voice called to him, "Come up here my raven so I can see you."

          The hand beckoned to him and the boy named Severus set his book on the duvet before managing to lift himself up with a soft 'oomph.'  He carefully settled his light weight next to the woman lying prone amidst a nest of pillows and blankets.

          "It's me Mama."

          Severus watched as his mother opened the eye that was not swollen shut and lovingly looked at him.  She was bruised and pale, the results of another violent encounter with his father, but she always found enough energy and time for her Severus.  He smiled and held his book up proudly.  It had been a Christmas gift from her a few weeks ago and Severus had worked extra hard to read the entire book all by himself.  He was an exceptionally fast learner and was sure this accomplishment would please his parents.

          "I finished it today Mama.  Do you wanna listen?"

          The woman smiled back and nodded.  She slowly pushed herself up to lean against the pillows and though she tried to hide the wince from moving healing wounds Severus saw it and ducked his head in shame.  He did not understand why his father was so angry with them most of the time and tried his best to keep his father happy, but sometimes there was no reasoning with the elder Snape.  More often than not it was his mother who bore the brunt of her husband's wrath, in order to protect her son.  Feeling somehow that his mother's latest setback was his fault Severus refused to meet his mother's gaze until a slender hand cupped his chin and tilted his face up.  Her blue eye looked sadly at him as she tenderly stroked his own faintly bruised cheek.

          "My poor little raven.  It's not your fault Severus; it is never your fault.  You must understand that."

          Severus nodded and his fingers tightened reflexively around his book.  When he did not say anything his mother sighed and pulled him closer, nestling him between her comforting body and the warm pillows.  

          "I would love to hear you read Severus."

          Glad to be able to please his mother, Severus opened his book, _Willy the Puffskein_, and confidently began to read the story to her.  She had been the one who helped him learn to read so young and it was only fitting that she be the first one to hear the fruits of their labors.  He only stumbled over a couple words, but his mother was there to help him when he was stuck.  When he was done Severus smiled brightly and looked up with a delighted look on his face.  His mother was grinning as well and wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.  Her lips brushed his forehead as she said,

          "I'm so very proud of you.  That was a very good job."

          Severus blushed and hugged his mother as tight as he could, feeling absurdly happy with himself.  A little part of him knew that once his father returned home, the happy feelings would disappear, but he was determined to enjoy this moment with his mother as long as possible.  She pressed another light kiss to his hair as he snuggled down against her, feeling quite tired.  A frail hand came up to stroke his hair and with a wide yawn Severus let his eyes slip closed.  His mother laughed softly and murmured,

          "My sleepy raven.  So smart, so brave."

          He smiled faintly and fell asleep, book clasped against his chest.

          * ~ *

          His pleasant nap was interrupted by the furious ravings of his father.  Severus snapped wide-awake at the noise, instinctively burrowing into the safety of his mother's arms.  She sighed and prepared to defend her only child as best she could with her weakened body.  They listened anxiously to the harsh voice of Tiberius Snape as he berated a house elf over some infraction or another.  Loud footsteps continued down the hall and the door to the bedroom was suddenly flung open.  The frowning face of Tiberius stared at them for a moment before he crossed his arms and asked coldly,

          "What is he doing here Livia?  You are to have strict bed rest.  That means no disturbances from little boys!"

          Livia met her husband's stare and tightened her arms around Severus.

          "I am resting like you said." She replied quietly, "Severus just came to read to me from his book.  He read it all by himself Tiberius, isn't that wonderful?"

          Severus hesitantly peeked over his shoulder to see his father's reaction and was not surprised to see no emotion on that sallow face.  He held up the book for his father to see and waited with held breath as sharp black eyes swept over him, coming to rest on Livia.  A lip curled up into a sneer as Tiberius moved closer to the bed and spat sarcastically,

          "That's bloody amazing Livia.  The boy can read.  I'll be more impressed when he shows some sign of magical ability." Tiberius now loomed over them and reached out to close one large hand around Severus's fragile arm. "Put your new skill to work boy and read some proper magical books.  Don't disturb your mother anymore."

          With that he pulled Severus off the bed and dumped him roughly on the floor.  Livia frowned and made a motion to reclaim her son but wisely held her tongue when Tiberius glared sharply at her.  She slumped back against the pillows, not wanting to incur her husband's wrath again.  Arguing with him would not help her and would definitely not help Severus.

          Severus watched the exchange between his parents silently, realizing he should remain quiet until given clear permission to leave.  So he sat motionless, holding his book close in case his father decided to take it away as punishment for disturbing his mother's rest.  Uncertain eyes glanced up in time to see Tiberius turn and glare down at him.  He pointed toward the door and said,

          "Get out.  I'll deal with you later."

          "Yes sir."  Severus replied meekly and got to his feet.  He turned back to get a last glimpse of his mother and saw her trying to smile reassuringly at him before devoting all her attention to Tiberius.  Severus hung his head and quickly shut the doors behind him so they could not see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  He swiped at his face with a slightly trembling hand and headed back to his room.  

          Tears would not help him deal with his father or help heal his mother and Severus struggled to keep from bursting into helpless sobs.  Didn't his father tell him repeatedly he should stop being weak and grow up?  With great effort the four year old suppressed his tears and stopped his fearful trembling.  

          Back in his own room Severus sat on his bed and looked down at the precious book still in his hands.  No sound could be heard from down the hall and Severus hoped his father would be merciful tonight.  He wondered briefly how his mother was supposed to get better if his father was so angry toward them all the time.  Severus simply sighed and opened the book, intending to immerse himself in the story until his father came to shatter his safe, fantasy world yet again.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Long, nimble fingers reverently caressed the faded cover of the children's book.  His lips curved into a small smile as he carefully turned the pages.  Familiar words waited patiently to be read once again by their owner.  Snape's smile twisted into a grimace as he remembered the remainder of that day.  He shook his head to clear the image of his father wrenching the book from his hands in order to deliver a more physical punishment and instead focused on the happy smile and kisses of his mother.  A melancholy sigh escaped him as Snape was overwhelmed with memories.  He tried to firmly stomp down on the rising emotions, but his usual steady control had abandoned him.  

          Curiosity, longing and pain warred within him as he stared down into the contents of his wooden box.  Surely Dumbledore would not mind if he showed up a little late to the Feast?  Snape knew now was not the time to sit and reminisce, but the pull of the past was too strong and he reached into the box to pull out the next item.

          *To Be Continued*

Well?  Be sure to leave a nice little review to tell me what you think!!  I will try to update on a weekly basis depending on school and such so stay tuned for more!


	2. Potions and Dandelions

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 2/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Potions and Dandelions

A/N – I'm sooo very sorry this is late!  Blame real life.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep em coming!!  This is actually a mostly angst free chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next one when a young Severus has his first encounter with a certain Dark Lord.  ;)  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!      

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 2

          A small bouquet of flowers had been forever preserved with a simple charm and tied together with a small black ribbon.  The bright whites, yellows, oranges and blues of the flowers seemed out of place in the gloomy dungeon quarters.  When Snape brought them to his nose, he was surprised to find that the bouquet smelled exactly as he remembered it.  He inhaled the light, airy scent and was instantly reminded of summer sunshine, picnics and laughter.  

          The petals of a white daisy were still velvety soft underneath Snape's fingertips.  He plucked the daisy free and twirled it in his hand, remembering the way his mother's face had lit up in a smile when he had sheepishly handed her the carefully picked bouquet.  They had so few reasons to smile or laugh and Snape kept the memory of his mother's gentle smile tucked away deep within his heart, where no evil could touch it. 

          Snape sat back and examined the flowers closely, mentally reciting the common and scientific names for each species.  He continued to twirl the daisy, lost in memory again.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          "What is the next ingredient of the recipe Severus?"

          Severus twisted on his stool in his mother's potion workshop and reached for the open book of household potions.  He pulled the book into his lap and let his finger trail down the page until he found the recipe for the common cold potion his mother was making now in preparation for winter.  Black eyes narrowed in concentration as he remembered that she had just added crushed beetle wings into the cauldron and looked for the next step of the potion.

          "It says to put in two fresh Tar…Tarax…Taraxsomething Offi…"

          "Taraxacum Officinale.  It's the Latin name for the dandelion." His mother supplied and smiled at his thoughtful look, knowing her son was memorizing yet another plant species. "Two you said?  The flowers should be behind you, second shelf from the bottom, left side."

          Carefully placing the book on the worktable Severus hopped down from his stool and walked over to the shelves of ingredients that lined the walls of the lab.  He located the correct shelf and looked through the different bushels of dried and fresh plants.  This summer his mother had begun to teach him the art of potion brewing and although he had not shown any signs of magic yet, Severus was content in identifying ingredients and helping his mother when she brewed her own potions or conducted her research.  'Someday,' he thought hopefully as he set aside a pile of violets, 'I'll do more than fetch ingredients.'  He scowled when he suddenly realized they had completely run out of fresh dandelions and said over his shoulder,

          "I don't see any Mama.  We must be out."

          "Hmm?  What was that my raven?  Did you find the dandelions?"

          Turning around now, five year old Severus frowned impatiently and repeated,

          "I said we're out of fresh dandelions.  What are we gonna do now?"

          Livia looked up now from her stirring and frowned as well.  She wiped her hands on her apron and joined her son by the shelves.  Severus watched as his mother sifted through the shelves, muttering to herself and scratching her head thoughtfully.

          "Well I thought I had fresh dandelions. We can't finish the potion without them and I need them for other projects." Severus perked up at this.  Perhaps with a little sly persuasion he could talk his mother into going to find more flowers and let him keep watch over the bubbling cauldron.  As if she was reading his thoughts, Livia looked sharply at her too clever son and said, "Absolutely not!  I will not leave you here without adult supervision. Who knows what mischief you would get into while I'm not here.  Cheeky raven."

          Severus simply looked up at her and put on his most innocent face, pleading with his large black eyes.  The potion lab was his second favorite room in the manor, the vast library being the first, and would spend every waking moment here if it were not for his lessons and the objections of his father.  This was his mother's domain and Severus loved to look through her bottles, flip through her books and watch her make potions with the ease of an expert.  He knew as well as she did that if left alone in this room for an extended period of time he would likely burn down their house in an attempt to make his own potions.  That fact did not stop Severus from using all his childish innocence and deviousness to sway his mother's decision.

          Unfortunately Livia was not fooled and reached down to ruffle his hair fondly.

          "I know what you are thinking my raven and it won't work.  It's simply too dangerous at your age." Severus drooped sadly.  His mother studied him for a second before walking over to her worktable and picked up a small basket.  She handed it to him with a smile, "There is something you can do to help however.  You remember your plant studies don't you?" He nodded, "Well then you can go down to the south meadow and pick some fresh dandelions.  Fill up this basket with all the dandelions you can carry and come back quickly.  Can you do that for me Severus?"

          Severus flashed her a brilliant smile and replied,

          "Of course Mama!  I'll find you the best dandelions in all of England!"

          He was out the door before his mother could answer.

          * ~ *

          Snape Manor was an old house that overlooked a nice stretch of English countryside.  It was quite isolated from muggle and wizarding folk; the nearest village being a good 30 minutes away.  Most of the muggle villagers had grown up hearing stories about the strange manor at the furthest borders of the town and tended to avoid the Snape family.  The house and grounds were looked after by a small group of house elves, always working hard to keep the manor in perfect order.  And while the house itself was meticulously well-kept, wild meadows and fertile fields surrounded it and there was even a little pond tucked away in one corner of the estate.

          Since it was mid-summer the meadows were all in full bloom with bright wildflowers and the sound of buzzing bees echoed in the warm air.  The sun shined down on him as little Severus shut the back door and stood to let his eyes adjust from the darkness inside to the sudden brightness outside.  His pale skin seemed to gain a little color as he walked down the path, swinging the basket cheerfully.  He hummed absently to himself, happy at the chance to escape the oppressive atmosphere of the manor and enjoy the wonderful weather.  

          The south meadow was alive with flowers, birds and bees when Severus finally arrived and began his search for dandelions.  His brow furrowed in concentration, he meandered through the meadow proclaiming, "Taraxacum Officinale!" whenever he found and plucked a dandelion.  His basket was soon filled with the fresh flowers and he turned to go, when a little group of white daisies caught his eye.

          Pursing his lips in thought, Severus glanced back up toward the house and down to the flowers.  He knew he should be returning to his mother with the dandelions before the potion was ruined, but the chance to give her something special was too good to pass up.  Severus knew she would like a fresh bouquet of flowers for her workroom.  Mind made up, he set down the basket and began picking the prettiest wildflowers he could find.  All sorts of bright flowers were plucked for his bouquet and when his small hand was holding all the flowers it could hold Severus finally stopped.  He reached back and undid the black ribbon holding his own long black hair together and used it to tie a somewhat messy ribbon around the base of the bouquet.

          He inspected the small bunch of wildflowers carefully and was very pleased with his gift.  They would be lovely addition to his mother's lab.  Holding the flowers in one hand, Severus picked up the basket and headed back to the manor.

          * ~ * 

          "There you are!  I was worried the flower monster had eaten my little raven!"

          "Mama!  Everyone knows flower monsters aren't real!  Monsters have evil red eyes and long fangs and live in graveyards so they can eat the dead!"

          "Oh dear, my mistake then.  Did you find a lot of dandelions?"

          Severus promptly held out the basket full of dandelions.  She set the basket on a table and then gazed at him curiously.  He was fidgeting, holding one hand behind his back and trying very hard not to smile.

          "What do you have there?" Livia asked with a grin as she stepped around the cauldron and knelt in front of her son.  Severus smiled shyly and slowly revealed the bouquet.  His mother gasped and took the flowers from him, blue eyes lighting up in delight, "These are beautiful Severus!  Thank you!"

          Livia brought them up to her nose to smell and Severus watched as her lips spread into a pleased little smile. 

          "They were so pretty, I wanted to give them to you Mama."

          His mother slowly wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug and they remained entwined like that for several moments.  Finally she rose and waved her wand to transfigure a simple glass beaker into a pretty blue crystal vase.  After adding some water Livia placed the flowers in it and set the vase on the small windowsill of the workroom.  She turned back to him with an even wider smile.

          "There! A perfect place for them, don't you think Severus?"

          "Absolutely." Severus answered and hopped back up onto his stool, happy in the knowledge he had done something special today.  He sat and watched her fidget with the vase, turning it until the sunlight hit the flowers and crystal at just the right angle.  With another wave of her wand she forever captured the essence of summer and love in a bouquet of simple wildflowers.  

          Livia looked back at her son and smiled gently at the pure joy and innocence that still shined in his black eyes.  She did not know how much longer those eyes would still hold that innocence and could only do so much to protect her baby raven.  Suppressing a sigh she focused her attention back to the almost completed potion.  After adding the two fresh dandelions Livia began to stir in a clockwise direction and asked,

          "What does the recipe call for next my raven?"

          "Umm, it says a pinch of powdered porcupine quills."

          "Ah, the porcupine parts are on your right Severus, middle shelf."

          Severus got up to retrieve the potion ingredient, eyes glancing at the vase of flowers.  He smiled and wondered if he could talk his mother into a picnic down in the meadow tomorrow.

                                                          * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

          As he studied the flowers in his hand, Snape recalled how they had ended up in the box with all his other childhood mementoes.  When his mother had died he had packed up her lab before his father could destroy or sell the valuable equipment and stored everything in his personal vault in Gringotts Bank.  The flowers had been included with the whole lot and Snape had found them many years later while retrieving the potion equipment to use to make potions for Lord Voldemort.  He could not remember how or when they had gotten into this box, but assumed he must have put them there for safekeeping at some point.  

          The how or the when was not really important, Snape concluded after a minute of deep thinking, what mattered was that he had saved this memory of his mother and was immensely grateful that he had.

          Snape suddenly looked around and picked up a black sock, which he promptly transfigured into a small blue crystal vase.  He placed the bouquet in the vase and set it on his bedside table.  

          Even though sunlight had never invaded the stone dungeons, a little piece of summer sunshine had finally found its way into the depths of Hogwarts.

          *TBC*

I promise the next chapter will be longer and have way more angst!!  The image of Snape picking flowers is an odd one I admit, but remember he's 5 years old in this chapter.  I personally think little Sev picking flowers is adorable!!  *Runs off to pick flowers with wee Snapey* 

Reader Responses – 

_Melissa Jooty_ – I tend to avoid 'Sev at Hogwarts' fics as well, which is why I wanted to write a fic about his childhood _before_ Hogwarts.  My muse went into angst overload with this fic so I have lots of delightful Snape drama planned!

_Snapefan51_ – You'll get to read Dumbledore's reaction in a few more chapters.  Will he be angry or sympathetic?  Stay tuned! :) 

_NJ_ – Break out the tissues, tears will be shed.  Sorry.  :(  Glad you like the first chapter, I wasn't sure if readers would like this, but it appears you do so I'm writing more as fast as I can!

_Rachie-baby18_ – I was looking for a good Sev childhood fic for a long time and finally said 'Screw it, I'll write my own!'  I'm glad you like this, thanks for the review! 

_AngelApple1_ – Snape is my fave too!  Thank you!

_Kuroi-neko4_ – If I make Snape's parents too modern, cruel or odd, please let me know.  I'm trying to find a balance without changing the flow of the whole story so input like that would be great.  And I've always pictured Snape as an only child; so don't expect any annoying siblings!  Many thanks for sticking with me!

_Tiffany_ – Thanks for the review!

_Kitala_ – Sorry for the wait, hope you liked this part!

_Barbara Kennedy_ – *Hands over the Kleenex box* You'll need it!  Thank you for the review!

_LadyJavert_ – I'll seriously try to update quicker!  Thanks for being patient! :)

_Lady Sev_ – Ah there's a reason she calls him 'raven.'  You'll find out soon!  Thanks!

_Mormiel_ – It's good to be back and writing again!  I'm very sorry for the long wait, but it'll be worth it, I promise!  Thanks for the kind review!  You really know how to feed my ego don't you? ;)

_Samson_ – Hope you liked this part!

_Rosaleen_ – Albus will show up in a few more chapters!  Thanks for the review!

_Luceid_ – More Snapey childhood coming right up!  I'll try to update quicker next time!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other fic 'The Risks of Espionage!'  I'm glad you all liked it!            


	3. Libraries and Dark Lords

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 3/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Libraries and Dark Lords

A/N – Let's just say I really like this chapter.  It made me shiver and smile at the same time.  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 3

          The next item was another book, though it was very different from the cheery children's book.  This was a serious, scholarly journal, bound in dark red leather and engraved with gold writing.  It was simply entitled _Poisons and Antidotes by Livia M. Snape_.  Such a book had no business with other innocent childhood keepsakes, but for Snape it symbolized a pivotal moment in his childhood that could not be ignored or forgotten.

          He stared at the cover for a long moment, eyes fixated on his mother's name, fingers tracing the gold lettering.  She had written this analysis of various poisons and their antidotes after she had married, but before he had been born.  The responsibilities of a pureblood wife had not yet controlled her life and she still had time to devote to her beloved potions.  _Poisons and Antidotes_ had been Livia's last published work on potions and as Snape flipped through the yellowing pages even he was amazed at the amount of detail and effort that went into the study of the different potions.

          Suddenly he shivered and his slightly trembling hands almost dropped the book.  The red leather had painfully reminded him of a certain pair of bright red eyes and Snape swallowed hard, locking away those more recent memories behind tight mental shields. 

          But other memories, childhood memories, were not so easy to forget.

                                                             * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          He hated these parties.  Hated them with a passion.  They were simply opportunities for his father to show off his family and raise his own status within pureblood society.  Severus thought they were boring and pointless and would much rather be tucked away in his bedroom or a corner of the library with a book or one of his few toys.

          Laughter from one of the sitting rooms drew his attention and against his better judgment Severus peeked into the room to see what was so funny.  He had just escaped the tedious interactions with the witches his mother was entertaining down the hall and if his father saw him he would have to suffer through the same exchanges with his father's acquaintances.  Only his father would not greet him with a smile and a glass of warm cider, but with a sneer and sarcastic remark.  

          Several wizards were sitting and conversing, some sipping an expensive looking liqueur, others, like his father, were already drinking the heavy firewhiskey.  Severus shuddered.  His father did not get drunk very often, but when he did he was at his most dangerous and every member of the Snape household knew to stay out of his way.  He made a mental note to warn his mother before the party ended.

          Severus watched as his father leaned over to speak quietly with a wizard he recognized as Mr. Arcadian Malfoy.  The influential wizard had visited with his father a few times already, but Severus never met him personally for they quickly disappeared into the study or lower levels of the manor.  The blond nodded and his father smiled an evil little smile.  He turned at that moment and locked eyes with a startled Severus, his smile growing even wider.  Tiberius set down his glass and called out,

          "Severus!  Come here!"

          Holding back a groan, Severus obediently walked into the sitting room, hands nervously twisting the sleeves of his robe and eyes darting at the faces now staring at him before averting his eyes to the floor.  He came to a stop next to his father and could not quite suppress his flinch when a large hand touched his slender shoulder.  The fingers tightened slightly in warning and Severus remained silent as his father said,

          "This is my son Severus.  Not much as you can obviously see, but Livia and I are working to mold him into a proper young wizard."

          Some of the wizards nodded knowingly and Severus ducked in head in faint embarrassment.  Tiberius could always find something wrong with his son and loved to bring his faults to everyone's attention.  At least his father did not mention he had yet to show his first sign of magic; that would probably be too embarrassing for the elder Snape and not something he would want discussed in the society he was trying to charm.  

          Severus tried not to fidget and wished that he would finally be excused so he could go and hide in the library for the remainder of the night.  He suffered through his father's disparaging comments and the hurtful laughter of the other wizards.  He listened to the other fathers talk proudly of their sons and knew his own father would never speak about him that way.  He wondered if the other wizards regularly punished their children for merely existing.  When the guests had had their fun with him Severus stood quietly next to his father, waiting to be dismissed and suppressing his urge to cry.  A soft voice to his right surprised him,

          "How old are you Severus?"

          Severus looked up into the pale gray eyes of Arcadian Malfoy and swallowed hard.

          "I am 6 sir."

          Malfoy nodded and his eyes flickered to the door, as if he was waiting for someone.  He looked back to the young boy and casually studied him.

          "Your mother tells me you are quite intelligent for your age, nose always buried in some book."

          "I like to read sir, books are fascinating."

          "Hmm.  If only my own son had your dedication to learning.  Lucius is in his first year at Hogwarts and seems more interested in Quidditch than with studying."

          Not knowing what to reply Severus stayed silent until a sharp look from Tiberius made him force out,

          "I'm sure he'll do very well sir."

          Malfoy smiled slightly at that and Severus shyly returned it before Tiberius interrupted, 

          "Well, as much as I would like my son to stay, he is but an unwanted nuisance and must make his farewells." He stood and steered Severus toward the door.  The wizards ignored them and turned back to their private conversations.  When they had stepped into the hallway and out of the sight Tiberius bent down and his hold on Severus's arm tightened hard enough to leave fresh bruises.  He shook him once and snarled quietly,

          "I don't want to see you again tonight.  You are very lucky you didn't make a fool of yourself in front of my guests.  Now go to your room and stay there.  I will send your mother to check on you later."

          Nodding, Severus watched as his father disappeared back into the sitting room without another word, closing the doors behind him.  He sighed and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.  No matter how hard he tried to be strong and unafraid, something about his father always made him want to cry in frustration and despair.  Nothing he ever did was good enough for the wizard and Severus vaguely wondered what it would take for his father to look at him with kindness and pride.

          Instead of going directly to his room like his father commanded, he wandered the dark halls of the manor, feet unconsciously guiding him toward the library.  The charmed torches and candles lit up as Severus entered the room and he smiled, feeling safe and welcome.

          The library of Snape Manor was quite large, thanks to the efforts of Livia, who advocated the learning of all knowledge, regardless of its light or dark connotations.  There were books on every conceivable magical subject and even a few muggle novels had managed to find their way into the packed shelves over the years.  The shelves stretched from floor to ceiling and there were piles of books on the floor and tables.  A few chairs sat underneath the window and in the center of the room.  One worn, but comfortable chair had been pulled next to the hearth.  It was in this chair that Severus loved to curl up with a good book and a cup of tea from one of the house elves to pass the time.

          Severus stood in the middle of the room for a minute, simply staring at the knowledge waiting to be devoured by his eager young mind.  He randomly picked a section and rolled the wooden stepladder used to retrieve books from the upper shelves over to the spot he had chosen.  As he climbed up he stopped to look at the titles of the books closest to him, biting his lip as he tried to pick just one book to read tonight.  He climbed up even higher, eyes still searching for an interesting title when one caught his attention.

          It was a thin book, bound in red leather and the title printed in gold read, '_Poisons and Antidotes by Livia M. Snape.'_

          Severus gasped.  This was his Mama's book!  She never told him she had written a book on potions!

          Grinning in anticipation he leaned over to grab it and then frowned when he realized he was too far away.  He hooked one arm around a rung of the ladder and stretched the other one toward the book, leaning over with his whole body.  The ladder shifted precariously, but Severus was determined.  Just as his fingertips grazed the edge of the book a deep voice asked,

          "Do you need any help?"

          Surprised, Severus lost his already unstable balance and fell forward, hand completely slipping from the ladder.  He flailed in midair for a second before falling from the ladder with a startled yelp.  Closing his eyes against the sight of the floor rushing up to meet him, Severus braced himself for a painful impact.  

          He did not expect his fall to be suddenly brought to a standstill and certainly did not expect to be gently levitated into a chair.  Stunned and trembling, Severus looked up at his savior.  

          Captivating green eyes gazed at him as the wizard lowered his wand.  He had long, dark hair and handsome features and appeared to be a bit older than Severus's father, but one look into those eyes revealed many years of experience and wisdom.  There was great power behind the charming smile and Severus wondered what he was doing in Snape Manor. 

          "I am terribly sorry I scared you, young Master Severus.  I saw the torches and was curious as to who would be reading at this time of night.  Are you all right?"

          Severus nodded faintly and the wizard conjured up a glass of water and handed it to him, encouraging him to drink.  When he had calmed down the stranger asked,

          "What were you trying to reach way up there?"

          "A book sir.  By my mother, I wanted to read it tonight." Severus answered.  He watched as the man walked over to the bookshelves and retrieved the red book with another wave of his wand.  The wizard looked at the title and his lips turned up into a small smile.  

          "Ah, excellent choice.  I remember reading this right after your mother published it.  Very interesting journal." The wizard pinned him in a glare, but there was no malice behind it, only concern, "Are you sure you should be reading this?  It's quite advanced for a child."

          Bristling at the comment Severus looked evenly at him and replied,

          "Mother lets me read whatever I want.  She says there should be no restrictions on knowledge.  I've read books far more interesting than that."

          To his surprise the wizard laughed softly and handed over the book before seating himself gracefully in the chair across from him.

          "I meant no offense.  It is heartening to see a child so enthusiastic about learning.  Most of the children I have met are not as inclined to broaden their mental horizons."

          "That is what Mr. Malfoy told me.  I don't know what's so strange about reading.  You can learn so many things just by opening a book.  That's why I like to come here, I can learn without interruptions.  No one ever visits the library and I can hide from anyone without being bothered."

          "I know exactly what you mean.  I didn't think anyone would be here either; these parties can be quite tedious and sometimes you just need a bit of quiet." The wizard replied with a charming smile.  Severus returned the smile and then realized he had no idea who this friendly wizard was.  He enjoyed his company and wanted to know with whom he was talking to.  Apparently the confusion must have shown on his face, for the stranger said, "Where are my manners tonight?  I am Lord," he paused suddenly and looked at Severus with calculating eyes, "Tom Riddle, but you may simply call me Tom."

          "Honored to meet you Tom." Severus politely replied, "Are you one of my father's friends?"

          Tom quirked an eyebrow and his green eyes flashed with some unidentifiable emotion.

          "I am an… acquaintance of your father's yes.  He is a… business associate of mine."

          Severus nodded, satisfied with Tom's explanation and pleased that he was not like his father's other friends.  He opened his mouth to ask what kind of business they were in when they heard a knock and a voice from the doorway of the library.

          "My Lord we are…Severus!"

          Tiberius had stopped just inside the library, eyes going wide at the sight before him.  His eyes sparkled dangerously and his right hand clenched into a fist as he glared at his son.  Severus saw just how angry his father was becoming and swallowed hard, knowing his punishment would be severe tonight.  For some reason Tiberius held back from scolding or physically punishing him and simply stood there, fists clenching and unclenching.  Severus shrank back into his chair and firmly avoided his father's dark gaze.  Tom merely raised his eyebrow again and looked from father to son with a shrewd look on his face.  He smoothly rose to his feet, rearranging his elegant black dress robes.

          "You have a delightful son Tiberius.  I will most definitely be returning to check up on him.  He has great potential." Tom said in a light tone, but even Severus could hear the underlying threat.  He was amazed when his father lowered his head and replied,

          "Of course.  Livia and I would be honored."

          Tom then turned back to Severus and the kind smile returned.  A slender hand gestured to the book in his hands.

          "I look forward to continuing this discussion after you have read that book.  It has been a pleasure Severus."

          "Thank you Tom, for everything tonight."

          Tom inclined his head and swept out of the library.  Alone now, father and son stared at each other for a moment.  Severus held his book tightly, almost daring his father to take it away.  Tiberius pressed his lips into a thin line and with great control said softly,

          "Go to bed Severus.  We will speak more of this in the morning."

          Not wanting to see how long this sudden leniency would last, Severus hurried out of the library toward his own room.  He got ready for bed, mind going over the night's events.  Many new and strange things had happened tonight; he could not possibly ponder them all at once.  So Severus slid under the covers with his new book and began to read, temporarily forgetting all his questions and concerns. 

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          That was his first meeting with the wizard who would radically change his life.  Snape closed his eyes and listened as his fingers tapped a random rhythm against the leather cover of his mother's book.  The memory had shaken him more than he thought it would and he took several deep breaths to get rid of the lingering impressions of youthful trust and curiosity.  He had been so naïve, so gullible; he had eagerly given his trust to the first person besides his mother to defend him against his domineering father and his whole life had been altered by an encounter in a library over 30 years ago.

          Sighing, Snape looked through the potions journal he could once recite word for word.  He had written far more detailed analyses of various poisons and antidotes during his apprenticeship that garnered far more acclaim, but his own work could be traced back to the initial studies of Livia Snape.  One critique on a poison that caused fatal seizures caught his attention and Snape quickly skimmed it, imagining his mother analyzing the ingredients and testing the potency of the antidotes in the privacy of her lab.

          He gently closed the book and set it aside.  Perhaps later he would talk with Draco Malfoy and see if the recent graduate would want to borrow it to continue his own potion research.  If not, the scientific journal would have a welcome home amongst all his other treasured books.

          Snape shook his head to clear his mind of the memories of Voldemort, no matter how young or kind he was, and eagerly welcomed the memories invoked by the next childhood memento.

          *TBC*

Hey everyone, here's your chance to help me out with the next chapter of this fic!  Remember in OotP when Sirius tells Harry that all the pureblood families are interrelated?  Well I'm assuming the Snapes are related to other families as well and I am taking suggestions as to which family Snape should be related to, through his mother of course.  It should be a dark family (i.e. no Weasleys) and one that has not been given a background already by Rowling (i.e. no Blacks).  I am willing to consider any other pureblood family however, so the best, most thought out suggestion will be prominently featured in the next chapter.  If no one submits anything, I'll be stuck for a while until I figure things out myself!  Thanks for all the great reviews; I look forward to reading any suggestions you might have!

Reader Responses –

_Lady Sev_ – Thank you, I rather liked writing the last chapter too!  Especially the ickle Sevvie scenes!

_Snapefan51_ – All my fave fics are Snape-centered as well!  Which is probably why I can only write Snape stories, he's my fave!

_Mormiel_ – Believe it or not the inspiration for the last chapter came during one of my boring gen-ed classes.  The lecture was about different plant life, when BAM!  The inspiration for picking flowers hit me!  No joke, I swear!  So I ignored the rest of the lecture and furiously scribbled down my ideas.  Anyway thanks for the cool review!  I'll figure out a way to reward you for your awesome support in the next chapter!  ;)  Stay tuned!

_Rosaleen_ –Isn't wee Sev adorable!?  I like to think he was a cute kid!

_All who wander_ – Thanks for the great review!

_NJ_ – Ah yes can't forget the tragedy now can we?  It's coming soon!  Thanks!

_Madee_ – Here's your first serving of angst, it only gets worse from here!  Thank you!

_LadyJavert_ – Thank you for the review, I'm very glad to hear everything is believable without being too evil or sappy.  I appreciate such thoughtful feedback!


	4. Family Reunions

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 4/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Family Reunions

A/N – Huge thanks go out to everyone who submitted suggestions on which family Sev should be related to!!!  There were so many good ones it was hard for me to make a decision!  But I had to make one sooner or later and so this chapter is dedicated to Athena Keating-Thomas and Weasleylover1, whose suggestions worked the best with my fickle muse.  Also this memory is quite long so I had to split it up into two parts, with the next chapter being posted next week sometime, (hopefully).  All corrections, suggestions, questions and reviews are welcome!  Read and enjoy!   

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 4

          Snape opened his closed fist and watched the gold and silver snitch as it hovered a few inches from his face.  A grin slowly spread across his face and he reached out quickly to recapture the snitch in his hand.  Slender silver wings beat furiously against his fingers and Snape obliged it by releasing it back into the air.  It fluttered above his face again, little puffs of air tickling his hooked nose.

          The snitch darted around his head for a minute and narrowed black eyes carefully tracked its movements.  Just when it was going to fly out of his reach Snape suddenly whipped his right arm out and captured the wayward toy.  He smiled quietly to himself.

          The next few minutes were spent releasing and recapturing the snitch, testing old reflexes and remembering the day he had been introduced to the wizarding game of Quidditch.  If he concentrated hard enough Snape could almost feel the wind in his hair and hear the laughter of his playmates. 

          It was surprising the things one can learn from family.

                                                            *  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          He was hiding again.  In the library.  As usual.

          Severus shifted in his chair by the fire, wincing as the movement jarred his bruised torso and mending arm.  His left hand drifted over and vainly scratched at the temporary healing cast the healers had to put on his right arm.  The cast itched like crazy and all Severus wanted to do was to rip it off and ease his discomfort, but knew that to do so would interrupt the healing spells mending the broken arm.  Sighing he tucked his right arm close to his chest and used his left to reposition the book in his lap.

          Words and pictures stared at him from the pages of the book about medieval curses, but Severus was not reading them.  He was staring into the flames of the fire, thinking with a seriousness that should not exist in a seven-year-old boy.  Lines of pain and fear creased his young face as he thought about his life, his father in particular.  

          He decided that he would never understand what made his father so angry or violent.  Severus never knew what would set his father off into a dangerous rage, although seven years of living with the wizard had given Severus a keen sense of self-preservation.  He normally could tell when to avoid his father, when to submit quietly or when to let his mother try and placate the irate wizard instead.  Gazing down at his broken arm Severus wondered why that instinct failed him just the other day.

          Playing quietly in his bedroom with a few old, battered wizarding toys his mother had found Merlin-knows-where, Severus had been startled when his father had swept into the room without a word, eyes cold and unforgiving.  He was wearing strange black robes and had his wand already in his hand.  Severus had screamed in shock and pain when his father cast a spell that made his entire body burn and convulse in unnatural agony.  

          When the pain stopped his father resorted to the more usual physical beating muttering something about a '_Dark Lord_,' '_mentorship_' and '_protection_.'  Severus of course had no idea what his father was talking about and remained curled in a ball on his bedroom floor while his father took out all his frustration and anger on his prostrate form.  He had been roused from the haze of pain by a cool, gentle touch on his forehead and opened his eyes to meet his mother's concerned gaze.  She had a blossoming bruise on her own cheek, although otherwise she appeared to be all right.  Severus tried to give her a reassuring smile, but to his embarrassment his face crumpled and he burst into racking sobs.  All he remembered from the rest of that night was warm embrace of his mother and her soothing voice singing him to a restless sleep.

          And now he was hiding in the library with a broken arm, trying to smother his anguish and confusion deep within his heart.

          A shuffling noise near the doorway interrupted his brooding and a squeaky voice said,

          "Master Sev'rus?"

          Severus looked up and stared at the little house elf as she hesitantly made her way to his chair.  The house elf was wearing a dirty, faded black pillowcase and twisted one edge nervously, eyes gleaming in fear.  Apparently the poor elf had just spoken with Tiberius, who had no patience or love for the creatures who ran his household.

          "Yes Mormiel?"

          "Master requests yous presence in the study Master Sev'rus."  The house elf replied and gave him a slight, sympathetic smile.  Severus got up and reluctantly set his book on the cushion of the chair.

          "Do you know why he wants to speak with me?"

          "I's sorry Master Sev'rus, but Master Snape is not telling Mormiel."

          "It's ok.  In his study right?"

          "Yeses Master Sev'rus." Mormiel paused and tugged on his robes to get him to bend lower so she could whisper in his ear, "I's be having fresh cookies for yous and the Mistress later."

          Severus smiled and nodded, letting the elf know he would visit the kitchen after dinner for his treat.  Mormiel nodded happily in return, large ears flapping before she disappeared with a pop.  He sighed and began the slow trek up to his father's study.

          * ~ *

          Entering the study Severus was surprised to see his mother there as well, standing next to his father with a pleasant smile on her face.  Tiberius was watching him with an unreadable expression as he came to a stop in front of the desk and waited silently.  Severus chanced a look up to his mother and was amazed to see her practically glowing with excitement; an emotion they would never feel around Tiberius.  He wondered what exactly was going on.

          "I summoned you here boy, to tell you we will be leaving on vacation tomorrow.  One of the house elves will help you pack tonight." Tiberius told him bluntly.  Severus was stunned and excited.  He had only traveled off the estate a few times and even then it was only to the nearby village with his mother.  

          "Where are we going Sir?" Severus dared to ask.  He was further surprised when his father sat back in his chair and looked up at Livia.  His mother smiled again and said,

          "We are going to visit my brother's family for a few days Severus.  Your Uncle Corvus and Aunt Octavia are quite eager to finally meet you."

          He had never met anyone from his mother's side of the family and Severus wondered what they would be like.  Would they be as kind and smart as his Mama?  Did they have any children he could play with?  Severus smiled at that thought.  Life at Snape Manor tended to be quite lonely most of the time and having other children to interact with would be exciting.  His mother must have guessed his thoughts for she said,

          "They have two sons a few years older than yourself Severus.  Rodolphus is 10 and Rastaban is 8.  You will have such fun with them."

          Severus did not reply; his mind was already imagining playing and having adventures with his cousins just like the ones he read about in his books.  His heart swelled at the things they could do together, but as always his father managed to ruin the special moment.

          "Now Livia I doubt they will want to play with a Squib like him." Tiberius said casually, aware of course, of the effect his nasty remark would have on his son.  His lack of magic was constantly a sore point between his father and him and Severus wilted like a flower under the hot sun.  He lowered his head and stared blankly at the rich rug of the study.  His mother sighed and murmured a few words to her husband before coming around and scooping him up in her arms to carry him out of the room.  

          When they had reached the relative safety of his bedroom Livia set him down on the bed and cupped his face in her slender hands.

          "Do not listen to what your father tells you my raven.  Your magic is there, it just hasn't decided to show itself yet.  Why your Uncle Corvus's magic didn't show until he was almost 10!"

          That seemed to perk him up a little for Severus looked into his mother's eyes and asked,

          "Really?  10 years old?"

          "Yes.  We all knew it was there, just like yours is waiting in here." She placed a hand over his heart, "Don't concern yourself too much over it little raven.  Your father means well."

          Severus snorted and leaned wearily into his mother's arms, deciding not to mention his latest beating.

          "Will I like my cousins Mama?  And Uncle Corvus and Aunt Octavia too?"

          "I think you will Severus.  From what Corvus tells me in his letters you should get along with them just fine.  We'll have a wonderful time, you'll see." Livia said and released him with a kiss on his brow.  "A healer is going to come early tomorrow morning to remove your cast and give you a few final potions to remove your bruises."

          Looking sharply at her Severus knew the only reason a healer was being summoned again was to remove all evidence of abuse before meeting people outside the immediate family.  His father could not have his family life called into question and eliminated all signs of his questionable and contemptible behavior from the world.  Both Livia and Severus knew that the consequences of trying to appeal to outside help would be very painful and neither wanted to see how far Tiberius would go to keep his reputation and standing within certain circles intact.

          Livia met her son's glare with one of her own then looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.  A few moments passed in silence before she sighed and pressed a light kiss to his hair.

          "I have some things to take care of before we leave, but I can help you pack after dinner.  Cheer up my raven, this trip will do us both some good."

          Severus merely nodded and clenched his left hand so he would not scratch at his cast.  His mother smiled sadly and left the room.  He sat silently on his bed until he remembered his book was still in the library and slowly got up to retrieve it, thinking of all the curses and hexes he would use someday.  

          * ~ *

          The next afternoon found Severus standing with his mother in front of the fireplace in the entry hall, waiting patiently for Tiberius to join them so they could floo over to Lestrange Manor.  Livia was smiling brightly; it had been many years since she had returned to her childhood home and she was very excited to see her family.  Severus was also smiling; he would escape the rules and temper of his father for a few days and he was excited to meet his cousins.  Tiberius finally appeared, a faint scowl on his face; he did not care much for Livia's family, but he had business with his brother-in-law and Lestrange was currently in high favor with the leader of their social circle.

          After giving some last minute orders to the house elves Livia grasped her son's hand and took some floo powder with the other.  She tossed it into the flames, called out, "Lestrange Manor!" and they jumped in together.

          Once the dizziness faded Severus blinked and looked around, amazed at what he saw.

          Bright sunshine streamed in from large airy windows and warmed the white marble floors of the main entry hall.  Magical paintings and tapestries hung on the walls and in the corners stood vibrant green plants.  A wide curving staircase to their right led to the upper levels of the manor and coming down it was a stately looking wizard.  Before anyone could speak Tiberius tumbled out of the fireplace, brushing nonexistent soot from his robes and eyeing the approaching wizard with distaste.  The wizard merely smiled and said,

          "Tiberius, it's good to see you."

          "Corvus.  Thank you again for your hospitality."

          "Nonsense, there's nothing I wouldn't do for my little sister!  Livia, how are you dear, it's been so long."

          Livia and her brother embraced happily as Severus got his first look at his uncle.  He was a tall man, as tall as his father, with longish hair so dark it appeared black, but gleamed dark brown in the sunlight.  His eyes were a darker shade of blue than his mother's, but still shined with the same hidden knowledge and strength.  Severus could now see he got his fine bone structure from this side of the family and wished he had inherited the nose as well, instead of the large, hooked beak he got from the Snape side.  

          "I'm wonderful Corvus, where are Octavia and the boys?"  His mother replied.  Corvus waved a hand upstairs.

          "She's making them look presentable.  They got into a fight with some local muggle children.  Oh they're fine, just a bit dirty.  I imagine those muggles learned their lesson and won't be venturing too close to the estate anymore." Corvus stopped and looked down at Severus with a charming smile, "And just who is this lad?"

          "This is our son Severus." Came his mother's proud answer, "Severus, this is your Uncle Corvus."

          Severus looked up shyly at his uncle and said politely,

          "Honored to meet you sir."

          Corvus grinned and held out his hand in greeting, which Severus hesitantly shook.

          "Well it's about time I met my only nephew!  A pleasure to finally meet you Severus.  What a fine boy you've got here."

          Severus could practically feel his father's patronizing smirk behind him, but ignored it and smiled at this strange, kind new uncle.  He opened his mouth to reply when they heard the sound of people coming down the stairs.  A witch dressed in elegant blue robes and a pair of young boys came to a stop next to Corvus.  All three had long chestnut hair and stunning blue eyes that gazed warmly at their guests as the introductions were made.  The boys smiled at Livia, frowned at Tiberius and stared at Severus with open curiosity.  Severus stared back, wondering if they were going to laugh at him like all the other children he met did when the older one, Rodolphus, suddenly grinned and rolled his eyes at the adults, who were now engaged in animated conversations with each other.  He gave a small grin in return and even dared to sigh impatiently at his father.  Rastaban snorted and that drew the attention of his parents.  Corvus gestured outside and said,

          "Why don't you go play with Severus before dinner?  You might have time to fit in a game of Quidditch."

          Quidditch?  Severus looked up hopefully; he had never played it before, but had read all about it in his books.  And since he did not have his books with him on this trip, Severus decided he would see what the big deal was about this particular wizarding sport.  His father did not let him have a broom, so his only flying experience came with his mother on her old broom last summer.  From the delighted looks on his cousins' faces as he followed them outside to the back of the manor Severus knew they were excited to have him as a third player.  To confirm this Rodolphus turned to him with a smile and said,

          "We have a way of playing by ourselves, but now that you're here we can play the usual way.  You have played Qudditch before haven't you?"

          Severus froze, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of cousins he just met, though as soon as he mounted a broom his lack of skill would be evident.  So he shrugged and replied,

          "Not really.  I've flown a couple times and I know the rules, but I've never actually played in a game before."

          His cousins stopped in front of a broom shed and looked at him oddly.  Rastaban opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a nudge from his brother.  They glanced at each other and appeared to come to a mutual decision. 

          "That's ok Severus, Ras and I will teach you.  We have all week to get to know each other and play." Rodolphus told him and handed him a broom from the shed, a brand new Nimbus 1000 Severus was surprised to note.  Rastaban was dragging a wooden box to the open lawn where hoops were set up at each end in a smaller imitation of a Quidditch pitch.  As Rastaban released the bludgers and set the quaffle aside, Rodolphus guided Severus to the middle of the lawn and said,

          "Here's how we'll play.  Ras and I will be on separate teams and we'll try to get the quaffle through each other's hoops.  You Severus are neutral as the Seeker and look for the snitch.  Whoever's leading when you catch it wins!"

          "I get to be the Seeker?  But what if I don't find it?  I don't fly _that_ well." Severus asked, eyes wide in surprise and worry.

          "Don't worry about that Severus," Rastaban told him and walked up with a small black box. "This snitch is enchanted to be easier to find.  You'll find it sooner or later." He then opened the box and a gold and silver snitch flew out, hovering about them for a second before disappearing into the clear winter sky.  Severus frowned uncertainly and hesitantly mounted his broom.  His cousins did the same and they spent a few minutes teaching him how to turn, dive and stop properly.  When he felt comfortable in the sky Severus gave the signal to Rodolphus and the brothers struggled for control of the quaffle.  Rastaban claimed it and headed for his brother's hoop.  The game had begun.

          Quidditch really was an exciting sport, Severus realized as he watched his cousins swerve and roll on their brooms while trying to score.  His own flying was not that spectacular, but he did not fall off and could dodge the bludgers.  After a few false sightings of the snitch, Severus decided to fly a bit lower and cause a little mischief.  He hovered in front of Rastaban's hoop and deftly blocked Rodolphus's attempt to even the score 30-30.  The older boy shouted in mock outrage while the younger flew up and clapped Severus on the shoulder.

          "Thanks Sev!"

          "Not fair!  Not fair!" complained Rodolphus.  Severus shrugged and pointed out,

          "You didn't say I couldn't be a Keeper.  I'm a multi-purpose player."

          Rastaban burst out in laughter and almost fell off his broom.  Rodolphus still glared at them, but acknowledged Severus's logic with a nod of his head and replied,

          "Well get your arse over to my hoop for awhile will you?  And keep looking for the snitch!"

          The game began anew with Severus blocking goals from both boys and flying around looking for the snitch.  Just when he thought he would never spot it a flash of gold caught his eye above Rodolphus's hoop.  Grinning, Severus darted toward the snitch, biting his lip in concentration.

          So intent on catching his prey, Severus did not hear the warnings of his cousins until it was too late.  The bludger crashed into his broom just as he reached out a hand to grab the snitch.  He lurched forward, completely caught off guard and had no time to cry out before he was falling toward the ground.  A feeling of déjà vu washed over Severus as he closed his eyes and held his breath.

          But unlike the last time something strange happened.  A powerful burst of _something_ escaped from him and he felt all tingly and warm.  The warm feeling spread throughout his body and made him feel _alive_.  Power surged through him.  It surrounded and protected him and saved him from serious injury, maybe death.  When Severus dared to open his eyes he found himself safely hovering a few feet from the ground.  He stared blankly at the grass, then blinked in sudden comprehension.

_          Magic._

          His magic had saved him.

          So overwhelmed by the moment Severus did not notice as he was lowered gently to the grass, and did not see or hear his parents running toward him.  He was roused from his stunned state by his mother, whose concerned eyes locked with his own as her hands ran over his body, reassuring herself that he was all right.  Severus swallowed and looked around, seeing Aunt Octavia speaking quietly to a worried Rodolphus and Rastaban, who had apparently immediately alerted the adults something had happened to their cousin.  Uncle Corvus was wrangling the bludgers back into their box and repaired the smashed broom with a wave of his wand. 

          Severus then looked up at his father, expecting to see the usual disappointed scowl, but was pleasantly surprised to see Tiberius watching him with something akin to pride on his face.  His father studied him for a moment, then nodded approvingly and headed back up to the manor without another word.  A kiss on his nose distracted him and he glanced over to his mother.  

          "Are you all right my raven?"

          He tried to speak, to tell her he was truly all right, but all that came out was a weak moan.  Tears of profound relief leaked from his eyes and Severus buried his face into his mother's robes, crying softly.  He heard her say something to Uncle Corvus, then lifted him up and began to carry him back to the house.  A shout from Rodolphus made them stop and Severus looked over his mother's shoulder, suddenly embarrassed that his cousins were seeing him cry.  But his cousin was smiling and pointing at his hand.

          "Look Sev!  You caught the snitch on your way down!  That means I win!  I win!"

          Sure enough, when he looked down the snitch was grasped tightly in his fist, wings beating madly in its desire to fly again.  Severus slowly smiled as he watched the tiny thing.  He then held the snitch out to his uncle so he could put it back in its box but Corvus shook his head.

          "You can keep that Severus.  Think of it as a memento of this special day.  We can always buy another one."

          Intent on examining his gift Severus missed the grateful look his mother gave his uncle.  He lifted his head after a moment and whispered,

          "Thank you Uncle."

          "You are most welcome Severus.  Now you can practice at home and when you visit, you can teach my boys here a thing or two about playing Quidditch."

          The brand new wizard nodded wearily, wanting nothing more at that moment than to go back inside and rest.  Today had been a day of firsts and it had thoroughly exhausted him.

          "Come my raven, let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner."

          Severus curled happily against his mother, snitch held tightly in one hand, while the other was placed over his heart, feeling the magic as it flowed through his veins for the first time.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Snape let the snitch fly around for a minute before he recaptured it and placed it back in its small black box.  That unforgettable day was one of the few happy memories of his childhood and he always enjoyed remembering it.

          A pang of remorse hit him as he remembered that his cousins had been given the Dementor's Kiss just last week.  Few Death Eaters had been captured during the final battle and Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange had been two of them.  Bellatrix had chosen to fight to the death and had been killed by a vengeful Harry Potter.  The Ministry had been eager to finally make an example of the Lestranges and immediately condemned them to the Kiss.  

          After they had joined Voldemort, Snape had been careful to distance himself from his increasingly unstable relatives.  Not many outside the Pureblood circles knew he was even related to the infamous Lestranges and Snape preferred to keep it that way.  But even though Rodolphus and Rastaban had fully embraced the Death Eater lifestyle and had paid the price for it, they were still family and Snape would never forget them.  They would forever remain the laughing, Quidditch playing boys they were in his memory.

          Sighing, Snape set aside the snitch box and remembered the remainder of that visit.

          *TBC*

So sorry this part was late, real life caught up to me and I had no time to write.  Things have calmed down for now, so expect quicker updates!!

Reviewer Responses – 

_Snapefan51_ - I know the _adult_ Lestranges are crazy and evil, but I like to think the _child_ Lestranges are somewhat normal.  We'll see more of the Lestrange family next chapter!  

_Dragongirl19_ – Believe it or not fics where a very young Severus meets Voldemort are some of my absolute favorites!  The idea that Snape was led down the road to evil at such an early age is one I find fascinating so stay tuned for more Snape-Voldemort interaction.

_Lady Sev_ – Your idea was a _very _good one and I was seriously considering it for a while.  I was going to have Snape be related to a student, but the idea of having him be related to another Death Eater worked better with my plot.  

_NJ_ – I have my reasons for not focusing on Voldemort more in Ch. 3.  He'll figure prominently in the future and I want to reveal him bit by bit.  A Weasley?  That would be one hell of a connection!  Can you imagine Ron's reaction if he found out he was related to _Snape_?!  :)

_Rosaleen_ – I was thinking about Karkaroff for awhile actually.  Thanks!

_Weasleylover1_ – Thanks for the wonderful review and the helpful suggestions!  I'm very glad you are enjoying this!

_Nova_ – Thank you, I try to be original!

_Mormiel_ – I know it's not a big part, but it's still a house elf!!  You'll be back!  ;)  Some excellent suggestion by the way.  First I had Snape related to a foreigner like Krum.  Then I had him related to a student.  But in the end the idea of the Lestranges was too strong and I had to go with a DE family.  Thanks for the great review, as always!!

_Barbara Kennedy_ – I was so close to using Krum and the snitch idea together!!  Your idea made perfect sense with the memory, but alas things didn't work out that way.  However your idea of the Snape family having something to do with Grindelwald was excellent, I will definitely be using that in the future!  Thanks!

_Lady Javert_ – I'm glad the memories and characterizations are working out as they should.  Thanks for the review!

_Athena Keating-Thomas_ –The Lestranges ended up working the best with the overall scheme of the fic.  Thanks for the very helpful suggestion and kind review!


	5. The House of Lestrange

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 5/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity!

Summary – The House of Lestrange__

A/N – Hey y'all no new news here just remember that this is a direct continuation of the last chapter/memory.  Sorry it's late, expect quicker updates once I get through my upcoming finals.  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome.  Read and enjoy!!  

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 5

          Gentle fingertips caressed the black and white wizard photograph.  In it a young woman around 18 years of age was standing next to an older boy who had his arm slung proudly around her shoulders.  The witch was wearing Hogwarts robes, with a valedictorian sash draped over them and she was holding up a rolled scroll that was her graduation certificate.  All sorts of pins were attached to her robe, a Ravenclaw prefect pin and a Quidditch captain pin being the most obvious.  She was standing tall and proud, smiling brightly at the camera, but still managing to look quite serene in the midst of the chaos that was known as a Hogwarts graduation ceremony.  The wizard, on the other hand, was waving and yelling at someone out of frame, drawing all sorts of attention to his sister, who would occasionally smack his shoulder playfully to quiet him.

          Snape smiled down at the younger image of his mother and cursed the familial obligations that had bound her to a man like Tiberius Snape.  The Lestrange family had the money and connections that drew many witches and wizards looking to marry into their bloodline, the Snapes included.  In the end it had been the flawless pureblooded ancestry and the outstanding magical strength of Tiberius Snape that proved to be the deciding factor for Livia's parents.  

          He sighed sadly.  She seemed so vibrant, so full of energy in this picture.  Too young to be forced into a life not of her own design.  Although his mother had continued her education and achieved her dream of becoming a respected Potions Master, the promising career had been stopped short by the demands of marriage and children.  Tiberius had wanted a proper, respectable pureblood wife and molded Livia into what he desired.  Snape learned later that his mother had no choice but to adapt or suffer at her husband's wand.

          The wizard in the picture, his Uncle Corvus, was tugging on his sister's valedictorian sash and gesturing to the person holding the camera.  Livia scowled and removed her sash from the hands of her brother and attempted to smooth it back into order.  Corvus whispered something in her ear and the pair laughed merrily, concerned about nothing in the world at the moment except happiness and love.

                                                         * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          "And this used to be my room when I was a child Severus.  I'm surprised Corvus left it pretty much alone.  I thought he, or at least Octavia, would have turned it into guest quarters or something by now."

          Severus smiled at his mother, who was gazing around the comfortable bedroom with longing.  The room was tastefully decorated in blue, white and bronze and the furniture was carved from rich oak.  Hanging on the wall above the dresser was an eye-catching painting of a raven and a snake.  The wings of the raven were outstretched and it was standing over a coiled silver snake baring its fangs menacingly.  It was a very beautiful painting and Severus spent several moments admiring it.  His mother came to stand next to him and said,

          "Ah yes.  This is my favorite painting in the manor.  My great grandfather painted it and when I saw it I knew I had to have it in my room."

          "Is this why you call me your 'raven' Mama?" Severus had also noticed the images of a raven scattered throughout the bedroom and was quick to come to a conclusion.  Livia looked down at him with a smile.

          "One of the reasons.  I've always had a fascination with them I suppose.  My first familiar was a raven.  I didn't like the regular owls and had to have something different, something better.  But the main reason you are my raven," She ruffled his hair playfully, "is because you remind me so much of myself; you are my little Ravenclaw."

          Frowning, Severus wondered what she was talking about, and then remembered the book he read about Hogwarts, the wizarding school he thought he would never attend until just the other day.  He recalled all the information he had read and knew there were four Houses - Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw and each had their own quirks and characteristics.  He grinned and said,

          "Which House do you think I'll be sorted into Mama?  I think I would like to be in Ravenclaw, like you!"

          A dark look crossed his mother's face for a moment as she gazed thoughtfully at the painting then down at her son.  

          "I don't know Severus.  In my family we are sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin equally.  I was a Ravenclaw, but Corvus was a Slytherin.  On the other hand Snapes have always been sorted into Slytherin and your father would want you to carry on the tradition." Her mouth twisted into a faint frown, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I can imagine you in both Houses, but naturally I would want my little raven in my old House."

          "Then that's where I want to be too.  When will I get my letter?"

          "Not for a few more years my raven.  Who knows, perhaps you will receive a letter from Durmstrang Academy as well.  We have some time before we have to think about such things however."

          Severus shrugged, not knowing much about other wizarding schools besides Hogwarts.  He imagined that wherever his father wanted him to go, was where he would go, end of discussion.  But he did not have to worry about that now and followed his mother to the next room of their tour, the upstairs sitting room.

          When they entered the room the first thing that caught his attention was a large tapestry that hung on the wall opposite the fireplace.  It was massive, taking up almost the entire wall, and the dark blue fabric was threaded throughout with sparkling silver thread.  As Severus moved closer he saw it was a family tree and written at the top were the words,

                    _The Grand House of Lestrange_

                       _Connaissance est Puissant_

          "Mama what is this?  What does that mean?" Severus asked his mother as she studied the tapestry.

          "This is the Lestrange family tree Severus.  It is quite old and I see Corvus has kept it in excellent condition.  I believe it dates all the way back to the Middle Ages.   Connaissance est Puissant is French for Knowledge is Power.  It's also on the family crest." She gestured to an area of the tree where the predominately French names began to mix with English. "Our family is originally from France, the Bordeaux region to be precise, but we fled to England during the Revolution.  Even noble wizarding families weren't safe from the murdering peasant mobs and most of the family relocated here."

          Severus found his family history fascinating and let his eyes drift up through the names of his ancestors, then down to where a silver line connected the names Livia Lestrange and Tiberius Snape.  Suddenly a silver spark appeared on the tapestry underneath his parent's names and he watched as the name Severus was officially engraved on the family tree.

          "Look!" He exclaimed, "My name is on here too!  How come I wasn't written down when I was born?"

          His mother smiled and gently touched the spot where his name was now engraved.

          "Names aren't recorded until a child shows his or her magic.  Only proper pureblood wizards and witches are recorded on a tree Severus.  Look here," She pointed to a spot a few places above his name, "My Aunt Theodora gave birth to a squib then later a witch, but as you can see the tree shows her as having only one child."

          "Then I'm glad I have magic too Mama.  I'm proud to be on this family tree." Severus said and resumed his study of the tapestry.  He found the spot where Corvus Lestrange was connected to Octavia Zabini and where more silver lines connected them to Rodolphus and Rastaban.       

          He looked up when he heard soft laughter and glanced over at his mother.  She had moved over to the desk in the corner and was staring down at something in her hands.  As Severus got closer he saw it was a picture and leaned over to get a better look.

          In the picture stood a young witch and wizard, waving and laughing at the camera.  Severus could clearly tell that they were the younger versions of his mother and uncle.  She was wearing school robes decorated with all sorts of pins and awards while Uncle Corvus was wearing fine green robes and trying his best to annoy his sister on her graduation day.  He ignored what the picture-Corvus was doing and focused his attention on the smiling figure of his mother.  His curiosity overwhelmed him and his eager questions burst forth,  

          "When was this taken Mama?  Is that Hogwarts?  Who is Uncle Corvus waving at?  Why are,"

          "Hush my raven.  Still your inquisitive mind for a moment." Livia chided gently and guided them to sit in some chairs by a window.  She looked fondly down at the picture, "This was taken at my Hogwarts graduation ceremony; in the Great Hall.  I believe your Uncle was waving at some of his friends who also had graduating siblings."

          "Why are you wearing that pretty sash and no one else is?"

          "Ah, that is because I was valedictorian of my class.  I had to fight an abnormally bright Gryffindor for the honor, but when a Ravenclaw puts her mind to something, she rarely fails, as my mother was fond of saying."

          Severus listened happily as his mother went on to speak about her years at Hogwarts.  She spoke about leading the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to three consecutive cups.  She told him about winning the dueling tournament her fourth year.  She recounted the day she received her prefect badge fifth year and then a few years later receiving her valedictorian sash from the Headmaster himself.  When she fell silent Severus looked up and saw his mother deep in thought, but she was not looking at the picture anymore.  Instead her gaze was focused inward, and she toyed restlessly with the gold and silver wedding band on her finger.  It did not take his sharp mind long to figure out what was troubling her and Severus moved to wrap his slender arms around her waist in a comforting hug, just like the ones she would give him after an encounter with Tiberius.  

          Livia smiled sadly and held him close, words no longer necessary to convey what they were thinking or feeling.  After a while they stood and his mother sighed,

          "I suppose we should go down for lunch before your uncle sends a house elf after us."

          She moved to set the picture frame back on the desk but Severus shook his head and snatched it from her hands, holding it close to his chest.

          "I think I would like to keep this picture Mama, if that's all right with you."

          His mother gazed at him curiously before smiling,

          "Of course you may have it my raven.  I think I would like to see it in your hands than collecting dust in this old room."

          Severus grinned and tucked the picture into a pocket of his robes.  He would treasure it as a reminder of past, and possibly as a glimpse of the future.  Maybe one day he would be the person in the picture, graduating from Hogwarts with high honors, smiling for his proud parents and laughing with his friends.  

          Many years later he would realize how futile those dreams were.

          * ~ *

          The end of their vacation came a few days later.  The assembled families were eating one last breakfast in the dining room and everyone seemed in high spirits despite the fact that the Snapes would be leaving that afternoon.  Severus poked mournfully at his toast; he did not want to leave and all his attempts to talk his parents into staying longer had been quickly shot down by his father.  Tiberius had merely snapped that his business was concluded and there was no point in staying further when there were things to do back home.  

          Severus had thoroughly enjoyed this trip and was already looking forward to the next visit.  He had spent almost every minute with his cousins, playing Quidditch or other wizarding games Severus had never played before.  Rodolphus and Rastaban were very patient and eager to teach him and Severus was a fast learner.  He had also discovered his cousins knew quite a few spells and hexes themselves and could even cast a few with their practice wands.  They spent an entire afternoon exchanging knowledge until Rodolphus set his brother on fire while practicing with their mother's spare wand and all three were strictly forbidden from practicing without the supervision of an adult.  Severus was delighted to learn Rastaban had gotten his revenge later that night by using one of the hexes he had taught the brothers and hexed Rodolphus's eyelids open so he could not close his eyes and go to sleep.  Only timely intervention by Aunt Octavia prevented the situation from escalating into a fierce brotherly battle. 

          His musings were interrupted by the sudden arrival of a large black owl.  It flew in through an open window and circled the table a few times.  Severus saw his father and Uncle Corvus abruptly straighten in their chairs and watched the flight of the owl with open apprehension and even a little bit of fear.  They apparently recognized the owl and waited anxiously as it found who it was looking for and landed smoothly on the tabletop.

          Right in front of Severus.

          Surprised, Severus looked over to his father for guidance, and saw Tiberius staring at him with narrowed eyes and tightly pressed lips.  The elder Snape did not look pleased at all and Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  He glanced nervously at the black owl and the letter attached to its leg.  Severus wondered what in Merlin's name was going on.  He never got owl mail and could not think of anybody who would want to write to him.

          "Well go on boy, open it!!" Tiberius snapped and crossed his arms, ignoring the warning look from Corvus and the curious stares of the others.  With slightly shaking hands Severus untied the letter from the owl's leg and carefully looked it over.

          The letter was written on rich, cream colored parchment and sealed with an ornate green crest of a snake and skull.  The only identification were the initials LV engraved in silver ink underneath the seal.  Curious, Severus broke the seal and began to read.

          _October 26, 1967_

_          Severus,_

_          Congratulations!  I hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits.  Your father informed me that your magic has finally shown itself and I was compelled to write this little congratulatory note.  The first sign of magic is quite a momentous occasion in a wizard's life and one that is never forgotten.  I am most happy for you and welcome you into the ranks of countless other pureblood wizards and witches._

_          Your parents will begin instructing you in basic spells and potions.  You are undoubtedly anxious to put your knowledge to practical use and they have much to share with you.  Do not worry about breaking any underage magic laws; your father and I have taken care of the matter.  Concentrate on your studies, Severus, there are so many new things to learn now, so many things I can teach you._

_          I have made plans to visit your family in a few months.  I look forward to it.   _

_          Regards, _

_          Tom Riddle    _

          "It's from Tom!" Severus exclaimed and held the letter up so his parents could see; "He congratulated me on my magic and said he's going to visit us in a few months." He smiled happily.  Tom had visited them a few times before and Severus could not wait for the next visit by the strange, enigmatic wizard.  The charming older wizard always had something new to share, whether it was a new spell or some new magical artifact he had discovered during his travels, it was sure to be fascinating and Severus was already wondering what new delights Tom would bring with him.

          "That's wonderful Severus!" His mother replied and leaned over to read the letter herself then turned to speak with a clearly impressed Aunt Octavia.  Severus saw his father and Uncle Corvus already deep in conversation together.  Tiberius suddenly looked over at him and to his surprise Severus saw his father smiling.  He hesitantly smiled back as Tiberius said with a hint of grudging respect in his voice,   

          "Don't let that letter get to your head boy.  Your lessons will begin in earnest when we return home.  It's time we put some of that book knowledge to good use."

          Nodding, Severus read the letter again before tucking it securely inside his robes.  He fed the waiting owl a few pieces of bacon and told it he would write a proper reply later.  It hooted once and spread its wings, flying back to wherever Tom was.  Severus watched it go, then turned to his cousins and began to tell them about his upcoming magical lessons and the impending visit from his friend Tom.  As he spoke he felt his heart swell with emotion and it took him a moment to realize what it was.

          Hope.

          * ~ *

          "You'll be sure to visit us again won't you Sev?"

          "Yes, you have to come over Christmas, the house elves make the most delicious pudding.  You can teach us some more spells and hexes.  We need something new to use against the stupid muggle children down the road." Rodolphus whispered with a slightly evil grin.

          "I'll try, though I can't make any promises." Severus told his cousins as they stood in the entryway of Lestrange Manor. "I don't know if Father will let us come back, but my mother will talk with him." 

          "Well definitely write us." Rastaban said as he absentmindedly kicked a house elf that was scrubbing the marble floors, "Ro got his own owl for his birthday last month so we can write you whenever we want!"

          Severus frowned slightly; he did not have a personal owl and doubted his father would let him use the family owl to write his cousins.  He was saved from any embarrassment though when his parents and Aunt and Uncle came out of the downstairs parlor.  It was finally time for his family to leave and Severus had the disturbing feeling that when they were back in their isolated manor Tiberius would make him pay for his behavior of the last week.  He had enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere and the carefree attitudes of his cousins and had ignored his father's rules at every chance.  He was happy and content and knew that those feelings would not last much longer.  His first taste of a normal childhood was about to be ripped away.  And if his father's cold smirk was any indication, Severus was in for a rough night.  Subtly edging closer to his mother, Severus said his farewells and thank yous to his relatives.  Uncle Corvus knelt in front of him and drew him into a gentle embrace.

          "Write or floo us if there is _any_ trouble Severus," Corvus whispered into his ear, "Our home is always open to you and Livia.  Please let us know if anything should happen.  Good luck." His uncle released him then stood up to hug Livia like nothing unusual had happened.  

          Severus looked down at the floor to avoid the suspicious gaze of his father and nervously twisted his fingers in the sleeves of his robe.  What could his uncle possible do to protect him from a determined Tiberius?  Could he stop the beatings?  The curses?  The overwhelming fear and loneliness?  Even though Severus wanted to trust and believe his uncle, he just could not forget years of living under the harsh conditions of his father.  He could not show weakness to someone outside the family, it was simply not allowed.  He also did not want any harm to come to his relatives and was positive his father would find a way to make them suffer if they helped him.  Straightening his back and keeping his true emotions locked deep within his heart, Severus prepared to leave this sanctuary and go back home.     

          Finally Tiberius herded his family to the fireplace with a warning glare and sent their trunks through the floo with a flick of his wand.  Livia and Severus were next and with a last wave goodbye, they returned home.    

          Landing softly in the entryway of Snape Manor, Severus suppressed a sigh and blinked to let his eyes adjust to the sudden gloom.  He gazed morosely at the shadows, already wishing he was anywhere else.  When his father's hand landed heavily on his shoulder, Severus shivered and stared blankly at the floor. 

          There would be no Quidditch or laughter here.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Snape stared at the picture for a while longer then conjured up a frame and placed it inside.  He set the frame on a small table in the corner of the room, turning it until he was satisfied with its placement.  His mother and uncle were still waving and laughing, oblivious to the wizard fondly gazing down at them.

          In a rare moment of reminiscing, Snape wondered what they would think of him now.  Would they smile, pat him on the back and tell him how proud they were, or would they frown in contempt and tell him he was not worthy of their love anymore?  He was a former Death Eater, a traitor, a spy and now a professor to annoying children who had not the slightest interest in what he was trying to teach them.  He had succumbed to the darkness his mother had worked so hard to keep him from, and had only found redemption after many long, painful years of fighting.  A sigh escaped his lips.  What was done was done and there was nothing he could do now except focus on a future that was finally free of Voldemort.

          So absorbed in his thoughts of the past, present and future, Snape did not hear the insistent knocks on the outer door of his quarters.  He did not hear a voice impatiently call out his name.  He did not hear the voice when its impatience turned to concern and it called out a spell to enter uninvited.  When the voice spoke again, it was from his bedroom door.

          "Severus?"

          Snape swore and spun around in surprise, staring at his unexpected visitor.  

          Blue eyes twinkled back at him as Albus Dumbledore looked around the messy room, smiled and said,

          "Did you decide to redecorate your quarters today?"

          *TBC*

Reviewer Responses – 

_Barbara Kennedy_ – Exactly.  There must be many wizards who remember old Grindie's reign.  My next two chapters will explore the connection between the Snapes and Grindelwald.

_NJ_ – Prepare for more evil Tiberius in the next couple of chapters!  It only gets worse from here!

_Mormiel_ – Geeks Unite!!  My Sindarin alias among my Lord of the Rings pals is Artriel – 'Noble Lady.' *Sigh* I guess some of us are just bigger geeks than others. ;)  I tried to incorporate some of the strangeness of the Lestranges in this chapter, I don't know if I'll include them again in this part of my trilogy.  I'll have to see what my muse comes up with.  Thanks!

_Lady LaCroix_ – Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this!

_LadyJavert_ – I'm glad you think my child Snape is believable.  Sometimes it's hard to find the right balance between a childhood personality and his adult personality.  

_Rosaleen_ – Isn't he adorable?  I think child Sevvie fics are my favorite to read (and to write)!  :)

_Sevcrucio_ – Why, thank you for the kind review!  I'm glad you are enjoying this and finding it believable!

_Lady Sev_ – Yes, he found his magic in a most spectacular way didn't he?  Thanks!

_Weasleylover_ – I think there is a more human side to every Death Eater.  They may be evil, insane or sadistic, but many have families, spouses and friends and it's interesting to imagine what that side of their lives would be like.

_Melodie_ – Thanks for the review!

_Kuroi-neko4_ – I'm glad you are enjoying this so far!  Thanks!


	6. Interlude

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 6/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Interlude

A/N – Yay finals are over and I'm free for the next few weeks!  *Does a happy dance*  I will have more time to do something I love and that's writing.  Expect quicker updates (after I go see The Return of the King about a dozen times!!) and maybe even the start of a new fic!  All review, questions, corrections and suggestions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!  

*Just to let you know the part about Azkaban and Snape's arrest is a plot line of _my_ creation and will be featured exclusively in the third part of this trilogy.*

The Strength of a Slytherin

Interlude

          "Did you decide to redecorate your quarters today?"

          Snape continued to stare at his sudden guest and felt an odd rush of surprise, anger and defiance run through him.  He straightened and managed to force out,

          "Headmaster.  What are you doing here?"

          Dumbledore's friendly smile turned into a frown as he appraised his slightly flustered Potion Master.  He glanced meaningfully at the clock on the wall and replied,

          "I was curious as to why my Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin had yet to arrive at the feast, which is scheduled to start in less than an hour in case you lost track of time."

          Black eyes darted toward the clock and Snape struggled to suppress a scowl when he saw that the Headmaster was right.  The joint Leaving/Victory feast was due to start shortly and he had not even put in an appearance.  As the celebrated Order of the Phoenix spy Snape was expected to receive the proper accolades from the Ministry, something Dumbledore had fought hard for on his behalf.  He hated to disappoint his mentor, but he had no intention of abandoning his newfound treasures now.  The elder wizard was still staring at him expectantly and Snape shifted uncertainly under that piercing gaze.  

          'Damn this feast for interrupting a perfectly fine afternoon.' thought Snape bitterly.  His mind worked quickly to create a suitable explanation for why he was late and why he decided he was not going anyway, but his Slytherin cunning had, for once, abandoned him.  When Snape opened his mouth to make some excuse, nothing came out.  With a glance at the wooden box at his feet he decided to do something he normally would not have done.  He told the truth. 

          "I was looking for my formal robes Headmaster, when I discovered," Snape paused, searching for a way to describe what he had been doing, "I discovered something I thought I had lost forever." Ignoring Dumbledore's concerned stare, Snape reseated himself on the floor and gestured to the treasures around him, "Memories.  Memories of my past, memories that helped me become the wizard I am today." He looked up suddenly, sneering, "Forgive me for being late, but frankly Albus, I could care less about the bloody feast right now.  I'll be there whenever _I_ damn well decide to be there."

          Albus Dumbledore had known Severus Snape for many years.  He had watched him grow from a scared and uncertain first year into a capable adult wizard.  He knew there was a special place in his heart for the temperamental Slytherin, despite the opinions and judgments of the rest of the wizarding world.  Where others saw a bitter professor consumed by hate and anger, Dumbledore saw a lonely dark child, in desperate need of support and love.  He had worked hard over the years to repair the emotional damage and heal the physical hurts, managing to become quite close to the volatile wizard in the process.  Dumbledore liked to think he knew everything there was to know about Snape, and this response was very typical of the Potion Master.  However, it was the odd reasoning behind this response that made him pause before continuing the conversation.  

          The Headmaster swallowed his sigh and steeled himself for yet another argument with Snape.  They really needed to head up to the Great Hall soon; Merlin only knew what Minister Fudge would say if they were forced to delay this special occasion.  But seeing his Potion Master sitting on his bedroom floor, childhood keepsakes scattered around him and face clouded in memory, Dumbledore found he could not deny Snape this one moment.  'To go against a popular belief,' he thought, 'sometimes the needs of the witch, or wizard in this case, outweigh the needs of the coven.'  Making up his mind the Headmaster settled himself on the floor next to his youngest professor and waited patiently.  His patience was rewarded when Snape looked up from his contemplation of the wooden box and frowned, eyes narrowing in confusion.

          "What are you doing Headmaster?"

          "Waiting for you to tell me something about your childhood." Came Dumbledore's reply as he rearranged his robes more comfortably around him.  Snape's frown deepened as he asked,

          "Why?"

          "Why not?  You've never told anyone about your life before you came to Hogwarts.  Can't you indulge the curiosity of an old wizard Severus?"

          "Surely my Ministry file has an adequate record of those years Albus, might I suggest you go read that and leave me in peace?"

          "Quite right Severus, but I want _you_ to tell me about those years."

          The Potions Master snorted and crossed his arms.  His eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at Dumbledore.

          "I'm afraid I must decline.  Perhaps we can discuss my unfortunate childhood over tea tomorrow?" Snape said sarcastically, "Why don't you invite Potter and his friends while you're at it so the whole sordid tale can be spread around the school by the end of the day?  Nothing I have to tell you isn't as important as you attending that feast Albus, so why are you still here?" 

          Dumbledore calmly looked at him and remained unmoving.  Over the years he had learned that if you wanted something from Snape you had to be patient and steadfast.  When no reply was forthcoming Snape began to fidget slightly.  Dumbledore continued to wait patiently, until Snape threw up his hands in defeat and released all his frustration and anger in a deep sigh.  He knew the old wizard would not leave until his strange mission was accomplished and he was not in the mood to play Dumbledore's game right now.  Maybe if he told the Headmaster a memory or two he would go back to the feast and leave him alone.  Eventually he asked,

          "Fine.  What do you want to know?"

          "Nothing in particular." Dumbledore shrugged innocently as his blue eyes drifted down to the wooden box in Snape's lap.  His lips curved into a small smile, "Anything in that box would be absolutely splendid.  I was wondering when you would finally find it."

          Snape looked up sharply in surprise and sudden comprehension as his hands reflexively clutched his treasures closer.

          "It was you!  I knew it!  Where did, how did you-" He exclaimed.

          "Calm down Severus." Dumbledore interrupted, "I indeed placed that box in your quarters, in the hopes you would find it.  I didn't look in it of course, but I sensed there were items in there that you might wish to have someday, so I took the liberty of keeping it safe for you until you were ready to have them again."

          Silence reigned in the small quarters as suspicious black eyes locked with uneasy blue.

          "I still don't understand how you came into possession of this Albus." Snape said slowly.  Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.  He averted his gaze to the ceiling and wondered how he was going to explain everything.  Finally he cleared his throat and said, 

          "Do you remember when you were arrested and held in Azkaban after Voldemort's first downfall?"

          Snape abruptly stiffened and his face went cold and blank.  He knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about, but did not care to voluntarily remember that terrible period of his life.  He was remembering more than enough awful memories today, thank you very much.

          "You know I don't remember much about that year Albus, especially the months after my arrest and trial.  What does that have to do with my box?"

          "Well," continued Dumbledore, "After you were arrested the Ministry wanted to go out to Snape Manor to seize your assets and search for evidence.  An old friend of mine within the Ministry who knew I was involved in your upcoming trial warned me about the impending seizure.  I arrived ahead of the Aurors and was able to stop the search.  After they left I entered the Manor to see if I could find anything myself." He paused and looked solemnly at Snape, who had his eyes closed and head bowed. "One of the house elves directed me to an old, empty potions lab, where I found this box along with a few other possessions hidden under some very powerful wards.  I removed everything to Hogwarts to keep them safe until you were of sound mind again.  I am truly sorry for keeping you in the dark like this Severus, but I did what I did to _help_ you."

          For a long minute there was no sound but Snape's hard breathing as he struggled to control himself.  Memories and emotions were locked behind strong mental walls as he raised his head to look at his friend and mentor.

          "I didn't know you did all that for me.  Thank you." Snape replied hesitantly.

          "There was and is nothing I wouldn't do for you my child." Dumbledore answered warmly, "If you achieve some peace of mind from my efforts then I will be content.  No thanks are necessary." The Headmaster then smiled brightly and clapped his hands together, breaking the somber mood, "Now I believe you owe me a tale or two."

          Snape relaxed a bit, though his brow furrowed as he debated what exactly he should tell Dumbledore.  Where should he begin?  What would the older wizard want to hear?  He decided to leave out the more violent and terrible memories; they would only invoke unwanted pity and sympathy.  Maybe something that Dumbledore could somewhat relate to and satisfy the old wizard's curiosity.  Looking down into the box he took a deep breath and said,

          "I don't think I've told you, let alone anyone else, that I first met the Dark Lord was I was 6.  Oh I know everyone in this school must think I joined him for the power and the prestige, because I am a dark Slytherin who thinks of nothing but world domination.  That couldn't be farther from the truth." He stopped to gather his thoughts, "You know my mother was a Lestrange.  I still can't believe I am the last of that twisted line.  However Snapes are, well, we're even more twisted, one of the last of the truly Dark families.  I am just the latest in a line of dark, perverted wizards, though even I can't compare to wizards like my grandfather."

          "Your grandfather? Ah yes, how could I forget Antonius Snape." Dumbledore murmured darkly.  He recalled several encounters with the dangerous Snape during the Great War with Lord Grindelwald.  Encounters that usually left someone on the side of light dead. "He was one of Grindelwald's top lieutenants, a Master curse maker.  Brilliant in his own evil way."

          "He was also an acquaintance of a certain young student of Grindelwald's, one Tom Riddle.  Voldemort knew my father as well, and when he rose to power, he made sure to keep his close ties with the Snape family.  Merlin knows we make great soldiers and murderers." Snape shuddered slightly, trying to banish the memories of his years with the Dark Lord.  A wrinkled old hand settled over his and he could hear the rebuke in that simple gesture.  Taking another deep breath he found the strength to continue, "I knew the Dark Lord before he was really considered a 'Dark Lord.'  He offered me something far more precious than power.  He offered me knowledge and the freedom to pursue that knowledge.  And I, in my youthful naïveté, eagerly accepted whatever he had to offer.  By the time I realized what he was really using my mind for I was in too deep."

          Stopping his tale, Snape reached into the box and carefully pulled out an item that had been magically shrunk for easier storage.  With a wave of his wand the item was restored to its original size.    

          Dumbledore watched as Snape examined an expensive looking set of potion scales.  They were not the professional sort used by Masters, but were perfect for a child just beginning to truly explore the field of potions.  Nimble fingers drifted gently over the polished metal scales with an almost reverent touch.  His expert hands tested their accuracy and he smiled, obviously pleased with what he found.

          "This was a gift from the Dark Lord on my eighth birthday." Said Snape, "I had just come into my magic and spent almost every afternoon in my mother's workshop experimenting and studying." He fell silent and began to examine the scales again.  

          "Those hardly looked used Severus.  You must have taken excellent care of them if you used it often as a child." Dumbledore pointed out.

          "Oh yes." Snape replied absently, still absorbed in his scales. "My mother taught me the value of taking good care of one's instruments." He finally looked up at the Headmaster and smiled wryly. "I suppose you want to hear the story behind these scales, don't you Albus?"

          Dumbledore returned the smile and glanced at the clock.

          "We have a few minutes Severus, a few stories won't hurt.  Then _I_ really must head up to the feast."

          Snape scowled at the mention of the feast, but sighed and began recounting his memory,

          "Tom came to Snape Manor a week or so after my eighth birthday.  He hadn't visited in a while, which made this visit all the more special.  I was in my mother's potion workroom brewing when he arrived . . ."

          *TBC*

Oh the suspense!  Thanks to all my readers!  Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all of you!

Reader Responses – 

_Snapefan51_ – Tiberius does need to be AK'd, doesn't he?  He'll only get worse from here.

_Renton_ – Why thank you!!

_Mormiel_ – The next part of my trilogy will focus on Snape's years at Hogwarts, it'll be up sometime in January.  My finals are now over, so I have plenty of time to write (good news for you)!

_Rosaleen_ – Yes, Albus is here and he'll be here for the rest of the fic, offering support and all that goodness!

_Peikkolapsi_ – Thanks for the review, stay tuned for more Sevvie!

_Lady Sev_ – Albus will be sticking around for a while.  I love writing him and Sev together so expect more of them!

_Enchantersnight_ – Well I'm happy that you're happy!!  I think Snape's youth is a fascinating period to explore and read about and I'm glad you think so too!

_Barbara Kennedy_ – I personally think Grindelwald is an interesting character and period of wizarding time.  Too few fics really explore him, so when I read your suggestion I was really eager to connect him somehow to the Snapes.  We'll hear more about ole Grindy in the next chapter too!!


	7. Lessons in Cruelty

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 7/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No sex, slash, profanity.

Summary – Lessons in Cruelty

A/N – I hope everyone had a happy holiday and is looking forward to a new year!  As a belated Christmas gift to you this is an extra long chapter, filled with all sorts of angst and revelations!  This chapter jumps right into the memory started at the end of Ch. 6 in case anyone is confused.  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!!

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 7

          Taking a deep breath, Severus concentrated on controlling the shaking of his hands before moving on to the next step of his potion.  He bit his lower lip as he waited for his right hand to stop shaking enough so he could finish slicing the caterpillars needed for the healing draught simmering on the burner.  With an impatient sigh Severus glanced at the clock and wished this particular potion did not take so long to brew.  Time was of the essence and he did not want his mother to suffer any longer than she had to.  

          She had told him that she would be all right while he went and brewed a special potion of her own creation, designed to counter the effects of the cruciatus curse.  His mother had also told him to make some for himself first, before bringing a goblet of potion to her, but Severus had decided to ignore her instructions.  Except for the tremors, a slightly bleeding nose and blurred vision Severus was fine.  He had been hurt worse by Father before and he could not stand by while his mother was in serious pain.

          A slight burning sensation throughout his body told him his jangled nerves were beginning to calm down from the painful magical assault and he gained enough control over his hands to continue slicing the green caterpillars.  Though his knife shook dangerously, he quickly finished with the caterpillars and dumped them into the cauldron, stirring clockwise.  Severus used his mother's wand to charm the stirring rod so it stirred continuously while he shuffled over to the shelves of ingredients.  

          Blood from his nose dripped onto the stone floor as he bent to look for the powdered dragon bone and he used his sleeve to try and staunch the slow bleeding.  When he found the jar he was looking for Severus carried it with both hands over to the worktable and carefully measured out some onto the scale.  It took him a few tries to weigh the correct amount with his shaking hands, but eventually he got it and added it to the cauldron.  

          Panting now from his efforts Severus slumped wearily against the worktable and watched the potion as it simmered.  His eyes started to drift shut and he kept them open with sheer will.  It would not do to ruin this precious healing potion now.  Only a few more minutes and he could take it to his mother.  

          A sharp knock on the door of the lab made Severus jump off his stool and grab his wand.  Surely his father was not returning to continue his punishment was he?  His fingers tightened around his wand as he backed up behind the relative safety of the worktable.  Maybe if he did not answer Father would calm down and go away.  His hopes were dashed however, when the weak wards he had cast for protection while brewing were brought down and the door swung open.  Severus immediately tensed, expecting another violent confrontation with his father, but instead exclaimed,

          "Tom!"

          Tom Riddle swept into the room, wand in his hand and green eyes flashing angrily.  Severus cowered, recognizing the angry look that was reminiscent of his father on particularly bad days.  The older wizard glanced around the lab and into cauldron before gazing down at Severus.  His features softened considerably, but there was still an undercurrent of anger.  When Tom approached him, Severus could not quite suppress his flinch and sighed gratefully as Tom lowered his wand.  He knelt in front of the trembling eight year old boy and asked,

          "What happened Severus?  Where are your parents?"

          "Mother's hurt sir.  I have to bring this potion to her!  What are you doing here?" Severus replied, frowning in confusion as his sluggish mind was having trouble putting more than two thoughts together.  

          "Did you forget I was supposed to visit your family this week Severus?  I am very glad I decided to come a bit early.  Is the potion finished?" Tom asked in return and his eyes darted over to the cauldron.  Severus nodded faintly and watched as Tom stood and took it off the burner before he poured some of the healing draught into the waiting goblet.  He summoned a house elf with a flick of his wand.  Mormiel instantly appeared with a loud pop and bowed low when she saw who had summoned her.

          "Yes Masters?  What can Mormiel do for yous?"

          Tom studied the elf for a moment judging her apparent trustworthiness then handed the goblet over with a stern glare.

          "Take this immediately to your Mistress elf." He ordered. "Make sure she drinks all of it."

          Mormiel bowed low again and took the goblet almost reverently.  She disappeared with another pop and Severus found himself staring at the space the elf had just vacated.  A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and Severus jerked back, almost falling on the ground if the hand had not supported him.  

          "Severus," Tom began softly, his voice oddly soothing and hypnotizing, "What happened?  I need to know what your father did."

          Swallowing hard Severus looked down at the floor and opened his mouth a few times until he worked up enough energy to reply,

          "He didn't do anything sir.  I was …practicing with different curses when my wand backfired and the curse hit me instead.  I'm fine sir.  Nothing happened."

          Tom frowned and shook his head sadly.  He tilted Severus's chin up until wide black eyes looked at him fearfully.  Green eyes swept up and down the trembling body, cataloging injuries and making sure Severus was otherwise all right. 

          "You don't have to defend your father this time Severus.  He cursed you and Livia didn't he?"

          Torn between conflicting loyalties Severus did not reply right away and was relieved when Tom sat him down on the stool and handed him a goblet of the healing draught, urging him to drink.  While he drank Severus shifted uncomfortably under Tom's piercing gaze.  He sighed as the potion eased his tremors and cleared up the foggy haze in his mind; another side effect of the cruciatus.  Tom set the goblet on the table and locked eyes with the anxious young boy before him.  Severus tried to look away, but his gaze was firmly held by Tom.  

          "He didn't …I'm not …I don't understand …" Severus stammered miserably.  His protests were quickly silenced when he felt the brush of _something_ at the edge of his mind.  Gasping, he realized Tom was casting some sort of strange magic on him.  The presence in his mind grew a little stronger and practically pushed its way into his memories.  

          Tom sifted through the memory of Tiberius frowning down at him and telling him that he was worthless for not being able to cast a curse correctly.  He saw the elder Snape proclaim he was going to show Severus how it was done and then cursed his own son with the cruciatus.  Tom ignored the memory of Severus writhing and screaming on the floor and watched as Livia suddenly appeared, a fierce look on her face as she tried to protect her child and took the curses meant for Severus.  Finally Tom saw Severus levitating his mother to bed and limping into the potion lab to make the potion that would ease her pain.      

          Severus was not strong enough, physically or mentally, to force the other wizard out of his thoughts.  He slumped wearily against his friend when Tom finally found what he was looking for and gently pulled out of his mind.

          "I'm sorry I had to do that Severus, but I had to know what happened here this morning.  When I showed up to a silent and seemingly empty house I knew something was wrong.  That house elf informed me an incident had occurred between you three, but she couldn't tell me any more.  Do you know where your father is now?"

          Severus whispered "no" and rested his head against Tom's shoulder, finding comfort and safety in the strong arms.

          "He disappeared after Mama passed out.  He's probably in the dungeons." He murmured and held still while Tom healed his remaining injuries.  Severus blinked sleepily.  The events of the morning were taking their toll on him and he wanted nothing else but to make sure his mother was safe and curl up next to her to sleep for the rest of the day.  But he was jarred from his relaxed state when Tom carefully picked him up and headed through the manor toward the dungeons.

          Whimpering slightly in opposition Severus shook his head and shifted in Tom's arms.

          "No!  Please Tom put me down!  I'm fine!"

          "Hush Severus.  I just want a word with Tiberius, then I'll take you back to your mother." Tom answered and held his wand aloft.  Severus buried his face in Tom's long black hair; he had no desire to see his father again so soon and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

          They passed quickly through the dimly lit dungeon corridors; Tom apparently knew exactly where he was going for he stopped in front of an open door and called out,

          "Tiberius!  Might I have a word with you?"

          There was no anger in that smooth voice, but Tom Riddle was angry.  Quite angry in fact.  His hand tightened reflexively around his wand and he took several deep breaths to control the rage threatening to overwhelm him.  How many times had he warned Tiberius that his son was not to be harmed, that the intelligent boy was an important player in his future plans?  As much as he wanted to severely punish the elder Snape for disregarding his orders, Tom knew he could ill afford to lose such a devoted and valuable servant.  He only hoped that the child in his arms would not suffer any permanent damage from Tiberius's actions.

          "My Lord?" Came the surprised reply and Tiberius appeared a second later, looking quite flustered and taken aback.  His eyes widened at seeing his son in Tom's arms and he licked his suddenly dry lips. "I can explain my Lord.  I was -"

          "You are very fortunate I need you and your services Tiberius or else it would be you screaming at the end of my wand." Tom interrupted coldly. "I have told you that Severus is not to be harmed!!  In fact I suspect that if Livia had not repeatedly sacrificed herself to protect him, you would have killed both of them long ago!  Tell me, for how many years have you ignored my commands?"

          Tiberius swallowed, wondering how he was going to work his way out of this dilemma.  It was one thing to intimidate his wife and son, it was another thing completely to try and lie to his Lord.  Cursing his bad luck in multiple languages he shuffled his feet, clearly stalling while trying to think of an appropriate answer.  Tom scowled and said,

          "It matters not.  What matters is that you have disobeyed me.  I am most disappointed and I will not forget what has transpired here today." He paused to settle Severus more comfortably in his arms, "Seeing as I have already made plans to stay here for the week I will have plenty of time to cure you of your inability to follow orders.  No doubt Severus and Livia will also benefit from my presence here."

          "Of course my Lord." Tiberius replied humbly, suitably cowed at the thought of having to spend an entire week at Tom's mercy.  Tom merely sniffed imperiously and headed back out of the dungeons without another word.

          Severus was shocked.  He had never heard anyone, not even his mother, sufficiently shame his father like Tom just did.  Who was the mysterious wizard who seemed so kind and caring, yet so commanding and terrifying?  Too tired to wonder about Tom any further, he drifted into a peaceful doze.

          They walked through the manor in silence, Tom thinking and Severus drowsing.  When they reached the master bedroom Tom knocked softly and was admitted into the room by Mormiel.

          "Mistress is sleeping now Masters.  Will young Master Sev'rus be needing anything?" The house elf whispered and pointed to the bed where Livia was indeed sleeping.  Tom shook his head and laid an almost asleep Severus on the bed.  Severus smiled sleepily and curled as close to his mother as possible.  Livia shifted to protectively gather him into her arms and fell back into slumber.   

          "No elf, we will be fine.  I would imagine your Mistress and young Master will be hungry when they awaken, be sure to have a meal ready." He replied and gave the sleeping pair one last glance before leaving them to the elf's care.  Even though he wanted to be there when they woke, Tom Riddle had business elsewhere in the manor and walked back down to the dungeons, eyes gleaming and wand twitching impatiently.

          * ~ *

          When Severus woke he was surprised and confused to find himself back in his own room, tucked into his own bed.  He gingerly sat up and rubbed his eyes; his body was still somewhat sore from the curses he had endured.  As he became more aware Severus wondered where were Tom and his parents?  Did he dream about Tom's arrival?  How long had he been asleep?

          Yawning, Severus slipped out of bed and carefully pulled on a robe, ignoring the twinge of pain in his arms as he did so.  He was always sore after an encounter with his father and over the years he had learned to suppress the pain.  He quietly padded into the hallway and judged from the light of the torches that it was late morning.  He had slept almost an entire day?  Severus shrugged and went down to the dining room, eager to silence his rumbling stomach.  

          He cautiously peeked into the dining room and gave a relieved sigh when he saw just his mother and Tom.  They were idly talking, breakfast long forgotten.  Both looked up when Severus shyly entered and Livia immediately wrapped him in a crushing hug.

          "Oh my raven, I was so worried!!  Are you all right?" His mother asked, tears shining in her eyes.  Except for a few lines of exhaustion and stress on her face she looked fine and Severus was very pleased his potion had worked.

          "I'm fine Mama.  Where is Father?" He replied.  Tom came around to join them and cast a dark glance down toward the dungeons as he said,

          "He is currently incapacitated Severus.  I imagine he will be feeling well enough to join us later for dinner." 

          Severus nodded, simply glad his mother was well and Tom was here to protect them.  He looked up as his mother pulled back and smiled somewhat wearily.

          "Eat some breakfast raven then join us in the downstairs sitting room.  Tom has graciously brought you a belated birthday gift." She told him and gently pushed him to the table, where a delicious meal was ready and waiting for him.  Not needed to be told twice, Severus plunged into his food, finishing quickly.  He hurried down the hall to the sitting room and situated himself next to his mother, looking expectantly at Tom.  

          The wizard smiled and reached into his robes to pull out a small gift wrapped in green paper and tied with a silver ribbon.  Tom handed the gift over to Severus who took it hesitantly; he rarely received presents and the ones he did receive were ones his mother had managed to purchase for him without his father's knowledge.  Carefully he unwrapped the unexpected gift and his eyes went wide as he regarded the item he held in his hands.

          It was a beautiful set of potion scales.  They gleamed bright shades of gold and copper in the sunlight and were perfect in every way.  Severus heard his mother's faint gasp and knew she was as impressed by the gift as he was.  He looked up at Tom; eyes shining with unshed tears and managed to speak with his suddenly dry mouth,

          "Thank you Tom!!  This is wonderful!"

          "You're most welcome Severus.  I was recently in Italy and saw that for sale in a little apothecary while I was touring Venice with some other Potion Masters.  I somehow knew you would appreciate it."

          Words failed him at that moment and all Severus could do was smile and hug Tom tightly to show how much he truly appreciated this present.  The wizard looked quite surprised at his reaction before tentatively returning the embrace.  They soon broke apart and Tom watched with a bemused smile as Severus showed his mother the scales, joy shining on his young face.  Livia inspected the scales with a critical eye and gave Tom a nod of approval as she ushered the excited boy out of the room and up to her potion lab where he could use his gift.

          Tom stood alone in the dining room for a long minute, thinking and planning.  He had such plans for young Severus.  It was a pity his father threatened to ruin all he was trying to build.  His eyes abruptly darkened and his handsome face contorted into a scowl.  Perhaps it was time to have another chat with Tiberius.  

          Smoothing his robes and loosing his wand in his sleeve, Tom Riddle headed back down to the dungeons, a slight smile on his lips.  

          * ~ *

          Severus saw his father only a few times over the next week.  The first time he saw his father was at breakfast the following morning.  Habit made him lower his eyes to the floor, but he did chance a glance up and what he saw surprised him.  

          His father looked horrible.  His sallow skin was quite pale, he trembled slightly and dark bags of exhaustion lined his eyes.  With a start Severus realized that the symptoms were the same ones he had when Tiberius had cursed him with the cruciatus.  Tom and Livia ignored these physical changes in Tiberius and Tiberius did his own best to ignore his aches and pains, glaring moodily at the table, for once silent.  

          Before Severus could come to terms with these new developments, Tom had stood up and gestured for him to follow.  Curious, he followed the wizard upstairs into his father's study.  Severus waited nervously as Tom casually looked through the shelves holding Tiberius's personal book collection; books that Severus had been expressly forbidden to touch, let alone read.  Tom reached up and selected a thick, black book.  Turning around he asked,

          "How are you doing in your studies Severus?"

          "I am doing fine sir." Severus replied, "Mama said I can start working on poisons soon and Father …well Father has been …teaching …me variations on the Unforgivable curses."

          "Be prepared for a dramatic change in your father's _teaching _methods." Tom told him, "While he may have much to offer you and myself, his lessons are undeniably cruel." 

          "Yes sir." Severus answered, not knowing what else to say.  His mind was flooded with confused thoughts and he struggled to understand the new feeling of hope filling his heart.  He gazed at the rug on the floor, summoning the courage to ask his next question.

          "Did you have something to do with this change in my father sir?"

          Tom slowed raised his head from his examination of the book in his hand and Severus automatically flinched, expecting a sharp rebuke.  But there was only a bemused twinkle in his green eyes as he answered frankly,

          "Yes Severus I did."

          "How?  Why would my _father_ listen to you, when he hardly listens to anyone else?"

          "I have many connections and allies my dear Severus, your father is but one of my many followers.  You will discover as you grow older that there are those in this world that are stronger, more special than others.  I speak about us wizards of course.  And within wizarding society there are those that are meant to rule and protect.  I am merely trying to bring a balance of power to our kind and your father happens to agree with me." Tom replied.  Severus frowned and pointed out,

          "Is that why they call you 'Lord'?"

          "I did not think you heard or remembered anyone ever say that in my presence." Tom muttered so softly Severus almost did not hear it.  Then he smiled charismatically and handed Severus the black book, "That is a question I will not answer right now.  When you are older I will enlighten you to my cause and you will become a valued ally.  I want you to read this Severus, I think you will find it most interesting."

          Severus looked down at the book and his eyes widened at the title.

          "_Power, Purity and Pride: A Study of the Wizarding World by Alrich W. Grindelwald._  You want me to read this?  But this is Father's, I can't take it!"

          "I don't think he will mind, just be sure to handle it with care."

          "Why?"

          "Look at the inside cover."

          Severus opened the book and saw a short message written in thin, spidery handwriting.

          _Antonius – _

_          May this book provide you with inspiration and strength in the days to come.  I look forward to seeing what you make of it._

_          Have hope my friend, soon we will change the world for the better and reap our just rewards._

          _Alrich Grindelwald_

_          January 8, 1939_

          "Antonius?  As in Grandfather Anton?  He knew Lord Grindelwald?" exclaimed Severus as his fingers lightly traced the handwriting of one of the darkest wizards to ever rule.

          "Indeed.  You grandfather was a close friend and advisor of his." Tom replied.

          "What did he do?  What was he like?  Father doesn't tell me much about my grandparents or Snapes in general."

          Tom tapped his chin thoughtfully, eyes lost in memory.

          "He was quite intelligent.  Had a sharp mind and keen eye for new types of magic and magical theory.  Anton was especially brilliant in developing new curses for Grindelwald's cause.  Didn't you ever wonder how your father knows all those curses and hexes?"

          "I've wondered occasionally.  Is that what Father does for you too?"

          With a small start, Tom realized just who he was speaking with and gestured to the book, drawing the boy's attention away from certain questions.

          "Give that a try.  I think you might find it enlightening.  Might put a few things in perspective."

          "I will.  You will remember to tell Father that I borrowed it, so he doesn't get too upset won't you?" asked Severus, worry clouding his face.  Nodding, Tom motioned for Severus to lead the way out of the study.

          "Of course.  Now, let us test out those new scales and get your mother's expert opinion on them."

          Severus smiled, forgetting for a time all his worries and fears and eagerly led the way up to the potions workroom.    

          * ~ *

          The rest of the week passed by in a blur.  Seven days after Tom had arrived amidst pain and confusion, he was leaving amidst grins and understanding.  

          Severus stood next to his mother as Tom had a few last words with Tiberius.  Their conversation was too quiet for him to hear, but Severus guessed Tom was warning his father about something, if his father's fervent nods and cautious glances over to them were any indication.  Finally Tom came over and first addressed Livia,

          "I have had a most delightful week my dear!  Thank you for your hospitality and kindness!"

          "It was our pleasure.  You are always welcome here." His mother replied with a warm smile.  Tom returned the smile and then turned to Severus, who said,

          "Thank you for my gift Tom.  I really do appreciate it and it will definitely help me with my potion studies."

          "I am glad you are putting it to good use.  I shall have to find a better one for next year, something that will test the limits of that mind of yours."

          They exchanged goodbyes and a moment later Tom had disapparated, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake.  Years of habit made Severus wait until his father dismissed him, but Tiberius simply swept past him without a word or glance.  Only when he heard the doors to the dungeon slam shut did he look up at his mother, unspoken questions in his eyes.  His mother shrugged and said,

          "Let us not worry about your father right now my raven."

          Severus hesitantly nodded and followed her up to the potions lab, wondering just how long this peace was going to last.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          "Explain something to me Severus.  From what I understand about Voldemort he did not take betrayal and disobedience lightly.  Why did your father escape his wrath so easily?"

          Snape pondered Dumbledore's question as he set the potion scales down on the floor.

          "You must remember Albus that this was at the beginning of Voldemort's reign.  He was just coming into his magical powers and he was still gathering all his supporters to his cause.  My father escaped relatively unharmed because Tom needed him.  As long as he had some use my father would be spared, Tom could not afford to lose such devoted servants."

          "I take it your father did not change right away.  Did he obey Voldemort's orders?"

          "Yes …and no." answered Snape after a moment's hesitation. "My father was a Slytherin to the core, he found ways to terrorize my mother and me, yet still managing to follow Tom's orders.  Even now I wonder if Voldemort knew that Father continued his 'lessons' after that fateful visit.  I never could find the courage to tell him."

          Dumbledore nodded absently, still surprised at Snape's causal narration of abuse.  He knew the younger wizard was holding back some parts of the memory, sparing him from the really horrible parts of his childhood.  But Dumbledore knew Severus well enough that he could make educated guesses about what horrors he was leaving out.  Tiberius Snape was fortunate he was already dead, otherwise he would have a very irate and vengeful Headmaster to deal with.    

          Looking up, Dumbledore saw Snape gazing intently at him and knew the Potions Master had seen the flash of rage in his blue eyes.  He opened his mouth to offer an explanation for his angry reaction when Snape shook his head and said,

          "I don't mind you wanting to seek retribution on my behalf Albus.  Merlin knows how many times I've wished my father was still alive so I could get my own revenge." He shrugged and ran his fingers over the raven carvings on the wooden box, "I don't mind remembering the past now and then, but I've come to realize over the years that it does no good to dwell excessively on it.  You have to deal with the memories and move on, focus on the future and be prepared to meet whatever trials the Fates decide to deal you.  Otherwise the past will destroy you."

          "Why Severus, that is a very Gryffindorish sentiment of you." Dumbledore said with a smile.  Snape blinked in surprise, then sneered and replied,

          "I will warn you never to say that again in my presence Albus."

          Dumbledore merely laughed and waved a hand at the box.

          "Your warning has been duly noted my friend.  What's next?"

          Snape sighed and selected the next memento.

          *TBC*

Reader Responses – 

_Peikkolapsi_ – Everyone _should_ have their own Snapey to admire and cuddle shouldn't they?!  Thanks!

_Renton_ – I firmly believe that Snape has a "human" side to him that Rowling has yet to reveal.  There has to be more to him than sarcasm and anger.  I am trying to convey some humanity in a character that is rarely written with any.

_Lady Sev_ – Thanks for the review, hope you had a merry X-Mas as well!

_Imprisoned_ – I love little Sev too!!  Thanks!

_Rosaleen_ – My finals went very well thank you and I am very glad they are over and done with!  Isn't Albus great?!  I love writing him so he'll be here until the end!

_Mormiel_ – Thank you very much!  And I did manage to write some on Christmas day, when I wasn't admiring my new gifts!  Anyway, that helpful and lovable little house elf will be back in way you probably won't expect!!  ;)

_Barbara Kennedy_ – I hope this satisfies your Grindelwald needs. :)  And yes, Snape will go through some healing by the end!!  Thanks!__

_LadyJavert_ – Oh I imagine he'll find his way to feast sooner or later! ;) 


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 8/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Practice Makes Perfect

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  School starts again next week and this will likely be the last update for a week or two!  Sorry!  I will write as much as I can in my free time however and I will not forget any of my fics!  All reviews, questions, corrections and suggestions are welcome!  Read and enjoy! 

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 8

          A flick of the wrist caused bright green and silver sparks to shoot out of the very old and battered wand.  Elegant, potion stained fingers lovingly caressed the piece of wood before handing it over to the other person in the room.

          "My first practice wand.  Father procured it from a maker on the continent so it escaped Ministry notice.  Oak and dragon heartstring, 10 inches.  Perfect for a learning child."

          Snape watched as Dumbledore flicked the wand and was rewarded with a slight fizzle of smoke.  Smiling at the Headmaster's indignant look he reclaimed the wand and cradled it in his lap.

          "Apparently it still knows friend from foe."

          "Friend from foe indeed." Dumbledore harrumphed and waved his hand to clear some of the smoke. "Why did you get a new wand, if this one worked?"

          "My father didn't want me to have a wand that could be traced back to him and his illegal activities.  I bought my current wand in Diagon Alley before I came to Hogwarts." Replied Snape.  He pulled another wand out of his sleeve. "Cherry and Basilisk fang, 11 inches.  Tom laughed when he found out what kind of wand I ended up with."

          "I'm sure he did." Dumbledore said as he remembered Harry's encounter with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets five years ago. "I assume he helped you practice?"

          "Oh no, Tom only visited a few times each year.  My father was the one who made me learn and train with this wand." Snape slid his current wand back up his sleeve and picked up the old wand for a closer examination.  After a few moments contemplation he said, "Sirius Black always wondered how I knew more curses and hexes than students years ahead of us." He lazily swished the battered wand in the air a few times, "Practice makes perfect I guess."

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          "Now hold your wand like this and repeat the incantation.  _Infractare Ossis_."

          Agonized squeals came from the rat on the table as its bones were slowly broken by the dark curse.  Severus watched as his father held the curse for a few seconds, then released the poor creature and mended the shattered bones for another round.  His father stepped back and motioned for Severus to take his place.

          Swallowing and scrunching his brow in concentration, Severus held his wand exactly like his father showed him and pointed it at the rat immobilized on the table.  With a shaky breath he said,

          "_Infractare Ossis_."

          The rat squealed again as bones broke under the pressure of the curse, causing Severus to grimace slightly.  He was tempted to pull his wand away and end the animal's suffering, but to do so would invoke his father's anger and he did not want that.  Last time he did that his father threatened to curse him and his mother and then obliviate them so they could not tell Tom.  So Severus held the curse until his father nodded and gave him permission to release the rat from its pain.  Tiberius disposed of the rat with the Killing curse and tossed it back in a cage for the house elves to dispose of later.

          "Let's see how well you do with a more complex animal." Tiberius told him and walked over to the side of the dungeon workroom where the cages of animals were kept.  Severus was curious and a little apprehensive.  Most of the time he practiced on rats and frogs with the occasional bird; animals that were plentiful around the estate and easy to capture.  But when his father turned around, a larger cage in his hands, Severus backed up a step and lowered his wand.

          A small black cat was staring out at him with wide golden eyes.  It was curled tightly into a corner of the cage and looked terrified, trembling slightly.  As his father set the cage on the worktable Severus got a closer look at the cat and felt his heart drop.  

          It was the same cat he had seen occasionally prowling around the estate; he recognized the markings, completely black with one white paw and a white patch on its chest.  He had wondered if it belonged to someone in the nearby village, however it did not have a collar and no one had come to ask about it.  Severus had been tempted to keep it and make it his secret pet, but rejected that idea, knowing exactly what his father would do if he found the animal inside the manor.  He felt heartsick knowing his father had captured the cat specifically for his lessons.

          With pleading eyes Severus looked up at his father and met an icy glare.  His father crossed his arms and nodded toward the cage.

          "Go on boy.  What are you waiting for?"

          Severus shook his head weakly and mustered enough courage to say,

          "Please sir, not a cat.  Can't we stay with rats and frogs?"

          Tiberius pointed his wand at the cage and replied coldly,

          "No Severus, you must learn to practice with larger animals if you have any hope of casting a spell on a real wizard or witch.  Why do you think I obtained that wand for you in the first place?  So you can practice.  Now cast the curse, or I will."

          Knowing his father would go through with his threat Severus blinked away his sudden tears and raised his wand.  The cat twitched its whiskers and tried to curl into an even smaller ball in the corner of its cage.  He opened his mouth to plead again,

          "Please don't make me hurt this cat sir.  Please?"

          His father looked at him closely for a minute and smirked.

          "Why Severus do I detect a hint of concern for this animal?  Don't tell me this is your pet and you want me to spare it out of the kindness of my heart?"

          "No sir." Severus replied, mind working quickly to come up with a suitable excuse, "I just don't think I've had enough practice with the rats to be able to move on to other creatures."

          Tiberius said nothing and continued to study his son, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  Finally he lowered his wand and said,

          "Very well.  We will hold off on cats for the moment.  However, the lesson must continue." He waved his wand and a moment later a house elf appeared with a small pop.

          "What can Tibby do for Masters?"

          "Just stand there elf.  Severus will be doing all the work today." Answered Tiberius as he looked expectantly at Severus.  The nine-year-old boy remained frozen.  He had no desire to unduly punish one of their house elves, but he did not want to turn his father's anger on himself. "What are you waiting for Severus?  You don't want to practice with cats, but surely you can handle a simple house elf." When Severus did not move Tiberius bent and whispered in his ear, "Either you curse him or I curse you.  I will continue this lesson whether you want to or not."

          Faced with this ultimatum Severus frowned and pointed his wand at the shaking house elf.  'I'm sorry' he thought and hoped he conveyed his message with his eyes.  The elf twisted his hands in his black pillowcase and nodded once, so slightly Severus almost missed it.

          "_Infractio Ossis._"

          Trying to ignore the elf's terrible screams Severus glanced up at his father and was not too surprised to see him watching the scene with wide, almost manic eyes and a malicious smile.  Shuddering, Severus resolved never to travel down the dark path his father had taken.  

          He may be surrounded by darkness and evil, but never would he allow it to control his heart and soul.

          * ~ *

          Later that night the manor was dark and silent save for the soft footfalls of a young boy and a house elf.  The pair walked quietly down the hallway, hardly daring to breathe in fear of waking the other sleeping occupants of the house.  When they reached the stairs they heard the soft moaning from one of the manor ghosts coming up to meet them.  Knowing the ghosts were loyal to his father and would likely report them immediately, Severus pulled the elf into a shadowy alcove and hastily cast concealing charm with his trusty wand.  The ghost floated past and only when it vanished up through the ceiling did they relax and continue.  They moved quickly, not speaking until they reached the locked door leading down to the dungeon levels of the manor.

          Severus used his wand to test the wards guarding the dungeons and scowled when he realized he would not be able to overcome his father's wards without more time and a stronger wand.  Luckily he had thought ahead and looked down at the house elf waiting patiently at his side.

          "Ok Mormiel, elves can apparate into the dungeons without breaking the wards right?"

          "Yes Master Sev'rus.  We does that all the time when Master not at home to clean and such." Mormiel nodded, her ears flapping excitedly.  She was deathly afraid of getting caught by Tiberius, but when Severus had told her of his plan she did not hesitate to offer her help.  Someone had to make sure young master did not run into any trouble this late at night.

          "Well then just pop on over to the other side and let me in.  The wards should let me pass if the door is opened from the inside."

          Mormiel left with a quiet pop and a second later the dungeon door swung open with a loud creak.  They froze and when there was no sign of his father Severus released the breath he was holding and entered the dungeons.

          A murmured "Lumos" gave them enough light to see by and they soon reached the correct door without incident.  It was locked and warded and Severus again nodded at Mormiel.  She disappeared, only to reappear when she opened the heavy wooden door and let Severus into the small workroom.

          Stepping further into the room Severus swept his wand around him, illuminating the dark corners and chasing away the shadows.  He stared around the room where he had earlier tortured innocent creatures until his eyes settled on what he came here to find and rescue.  

          "_Meow._"

          Severus crouched down in front of the cage holding the black and white cat and unlocked it with a wave of his wand.

          "It's all right.  I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered and tried to show the wary animal he meant no harm.  Golden eyes peered out at him and blinked lazily.  Severus was pleased when the cat slowly crept out of the cage and into his waiting arms.  His eyes widened in surprise when it started to purr contentedly.

          "Mormiel thinks cat likes young master." 

          Severus frowned; he could not keep the cat.  Sooner or later his father would discover it and likely kill it to teach him a lesson.  He had entertained the idea of informing his mother about his new pet and asking for her help, but the fewer people that knew about the cat, the better.  The potential risks outweighed the benefits and he knew the only way to keep the cat safe was to let it go.

          "It doesn't matter if it likes me or not elf, I can't keep it." Contradicting his last statement his hand began to gently stroke the soft black fur and his resolve wavered for a moment.  But Severus knew what he had to do and reluctantly cast a sleeping spell over the purring cat.  It yawned and settled more comfortably against him.  Frowning he said, "Take it to the village and leave it on the doorstep of the friendliest looking muggle house you can find.  Be sure to leave this note too." He handed Mormiel a short folded note explaining that the cat needed a good home, preferably with children and lots of toys and definitely no cages. "Go now and make sure no one sees you!  I'll be waiting for you in my room." After a few last goodbye strokes, Severus carefully handed the sleeping cat to the house elf and with a nod Mormiel vanished to do her master's bidding.

          Silently he closed the door of the cage, but did not lock it and then opened one of the high windows above the shelves of caged animals.  He shut the door of the workroom, making sure all the wards were intact.  Severus quickly left the dungeons, double-checking the wards on the main door as he left and was back in his own bedroom a minute later.   

          Nervous and still running on adrenalin, Severus paced and chewed on the ends of his hair until Mormiel appeared, arms empty and a smile on her face.

          "Mission done young master!  I's left cat on doorstep of house on far side of the village.  Nice family, two young mistresses and no cages to scare pretty cat."

          "Very good Mormiel.  You remember what you are going to tell Father if he should ask what happened?"

          "Oh yeses Master Sev'rus!  Mormiel and all other elves see nothing, but maybe one of us forgots to lock cage while cleaning.  We does that all the time!"

          "Good.  Now get back to the kitchens and try to stay away from my father tomorrow." Severus said.  Mormiel smiled and disappeared.  

          For a while Severus stood in the middle of the darkened bedroom, praying to all deities, magical and muggle, that his plan would work.  He eventually got back into bed and pulled the covers tight around him, hoping and thinking.

          It was a long time before sleep claimed him that night.

          * ~ *

          "An interesting thing happened down in one of my workrooms last night."

          Severus kept his head down and eyes averted to his breakfast.  He carefully made sure his face was blank and that he showed no outward sign of his nervousness.  He was glad he normally kept his gaze on the floor in the presence of his father, for he was sure Tiberius would see the truth in his eyes.

          "Really Tiberius?" His mother said as she looked up from her eggs, "What happened?"

          "One of my animals escaped from its cage and disappeared.  Neither of you would happen to know anything about it would you?" Tiberius asked and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of tea.  His eyes were cold and calculating as they regarded them suspiciously.  Both Severus and his mother shook their heads. "I see.  Well I would like to know how a cat escapes from a _locked_ cage and a _locked_ workroom."

          "Did you check with the house elves?" Livia asked, "Maybe they were cleaning and accidentally left the cage unlocked.  Or maybe one of the ghosts decided to have some fun.  You know they do that occasionally."

          Severus had to take a bite of his porridge to smother his sudden smile.  His mother was playing right into his plan and when she winked at him he knew Mormiel must have also informed her about his rescue mission.

          "Of course I checked with the elves Livia!" Tiberius snapped, "They said they saw nothing."

          "Well then the most obvious solution to me is that someone must have accidentally left the cage unlocked.  Cats are very intelligent animals you know.  It probably escaped out an open window." His mother replied and munched her bacon.  Severus nodded and added innocently,

          "We were so busy yesterday Father that we could have forgotten to lock the cages." 

          Severus dared to look over and saw his father silently fuming.  His lips were pressed in a thin line and his hands tightly gripped his teacup.  Finally he forced out,

          "Fine.  Every night I will triple check all the cages and wards.  This mistake will not happen again.  Come Severus."

          Tiberius rose and swept out of the dining room.  Severus smiled over at his mother and she grinned back before waving him toward the dungeons.

          "Go my raven.  We will talk about this _mistake_ later.  I want to hear all about your clever scheme."

          "Of course Mama."   

          Severus caught up to his father and followed him down into the dungeons.  He twirled his wand in his hand and was absurdly pleased with himself.  He had managed to outwit his father and get away with it.  Hiding his delight deep within his heart he prepared for another day of curses and rats.  

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Managing to control his laughter long enough to speak Dumbledore asked,

          "Did your father ever suspect you?"

          Snape shook his head, laughing slightly and looking quite proud.

          "He probably did, but never had the evidence to prove it.  I was very careful in covering my tracks and avoiding his suspicion."

          "Your first Slytherin scheme I see.  Do you know what happened to the cat?"

          "I never saw it again, but Mormiel insisted it lived a long life with a muggle family." Snape replied with a shrug.  He ran his fingers along the length of the old wand, feeling the scratches, dents and other imperfections that made this first wand special. "This wand helped and protected me and I won't forget it." He placed it back in the box and was silent as he regarded the next memento.

          Dumbledore found himself leaning forward in anticipation; this look into Snape's past was fascinating.  The memories of Riddle disturbed him, as did the memories of Tiberius Snape.  He gazed at his potions professor and was thankful Snape was able to find a way through the darkness that influenced his life and return to the light.  There was incredible courage and strength in that Slytherin heart, even if Snape did not realize it.

          Snape finally looked up with a rare smile and said,

          "I think you will enjoy this next item Albus."

          *TBC*

*_Infractare Ossis_ – Means 'to break bones'

Only 3 more chapters to go!  Hang in there!  :)

Reader Responses – 

_Arfean_ – I'm glad my Snape has some depth and character to him! Thanks!

_BlueJeanBaybee_ – Unfortunately I don't plan on bringing Tom back in this part of my trilogy, though he will be back in parts 2 and 3.  Sorry!

_Renton_ – Why thank you!

_Kady Rilla Wholi_ – Now that's an interesting idea with Livia!  I'll keep it in mind as a possible prequel/companion piece when this is all over!

_Z.H2_ – Thank you for the kind review!

_Ravenwind K'Vada_ – I'm glad I've given you something to do and stimulate your mind! Merci beaucoup!

_Lady Sev_ – Poor little Sev indeed.  I know I'm cruel, but I can't help it, I like writing angsty stuff!  ;)

_Rowlingfan1_ – Thank you!

_Ikarigirl14_ – I agree; you don't need profanity to write a good story, which is why I don't use any!  Thanks!

_The-Sharon_ – Tom is one of my favorite characters to write, he's just full of yummyness I can't help it!  ;)

_Orientalis draco_ – I decided not to include the memories from the book and concentrate on creating new Snape memories instead that work better with my plot.  If you want my take on one of the memories Harry sees from the book read my new fic 'First Signs.'

_Kraeg001_ – Thanks!  Here's more!

_Melly_ – I'm glad you are enjoying this!  Thanks!

_ER_ – Thank you! 

_Rosaleen_ – Tom is all about manipulation, schemes and charisma.  That's why he's so fun to write!  :)

_Sarah_ – Tom won't be back in this part, sorry.  Stay tuned for the next parts of this trilogy for more Tom and his schemes!

_ObsidianWingRider_ – I'm glad you like my fic!  Thanks!

_Sev fan_ – Sorry, but Tom will be back in the next parts of this trilogy!  Thanks for the review!

_Scribbla_ – I also found myself liking Tom when I was writing him!  Weird huh?  Thanks!

_LoveDove_ – Tom won't be back in this part!  Sorry!

_LadyJavert_ – The feast is a few chapters away!  Thank you!

_CNJ_ – The Marauders will be in the next part of this trilogy, which will be about Snape's years at Hogwarts!  I look forward to reading your take on Snape's childhood!

_Mormiel_ – I hope you liked your little contribution to this chapter!  I really like Mormiel the house elf (and the reader, she's awesome too)!!  ;)  Thanks again for the great review, you really know how to brighten my day!!!


	9. Famous Wizards

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 9/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Famous Wizards

A/N – Look an update!  I am very sorry for not updating in a while, blame my professors and the huge amounts of reading I have each night!  We are almost at the end so I'll try to write as fast as I can to keep you from hanging too long!  All reviews, corrections, questions and suggestions are welcome!  Read and enjoy.    

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 9

          "Me?  You saved a card of me?"

          "Why not?  Every magical child has at least one of you in their collection Albus, why would I be any different?"

          Dumbledore could not find an answer to that and looked down at the Chocolate Frog wizard card in his hand.  It was no different than his current Famous Wizard card and his own face smiled back cheerfully.  The card was in mint condition; Snape must have taken good care of it even as a child.  He glanced over at the four other cards in Snape's hands and asked,

          "Which other ones do you have?"

          Snape looked up from his examination of the cards and shrugged nonchalantly.  

          "Let's see, I have Merlin of course, Circe, Ptolemy and Salazar Slytherin."

          Dumbledore gasped and leaned forward eagerly, looking like a kid in a candy store.  The company that made the Famous Wizard Cards in each Chocolate Frog had issued a set of special edition cards featuring the four Founders of Hogwarts sometime back in the late 1960s.  They had been widely anticipated, but quite rare and hard to obtain.  To Dumbledore's knowledge it had been almost impossible for someone to collect all four Founder cards.  He had managed to collect Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw over the years, and he had yet to find or even see a Slytherin card.  Dumbledore shrewdly eyed the younger wizard, wondering if Snape even knew of the potential fortune in his hand or if the cunning Potions Master was leading him on.  Knowing Snape, he would wager on the latter.

          Black eyes shined in amusement as Snape suddenly looked thoughtful.  Dumbledore knew there was a scheme brewing in that clever mind.  Snape tapped the Slytherin card against his knee and smirked,

          "I'll let you hold it Albus, for a price."

          Dumbledore shook his head, grinning slightly.  There was always a price when Snape was involved.  He weighed his need to finally touch a Slytherin card against his fear of whatever Snape was going to demand for that privilege.

          "All right.  What do you want?  Let me state however that I cannot give you Mr. Potter's head on a platter, or dissolve Gryffindor House, or give you a pay raise."

          Snape shook his head and replied,

          "Nothing that extreme Albus, although those things would be nice.  Actually I have no desire to speak with Fudge or any reporters that may be at the Feast tonight.  I trust you will make my excuses and inform them I will not be available to answer their questions or be drawn into any boring conversations with Ministry incompetents.  I will be socializing with my Slytherins tonight and perhaps the few members of the Order that do not irritate me."

          Dumbledore chuckled; he should have known Snape would ask for something like that.  And it was entirely within his power to grant.

          "Of course Severus." He said, "I promise you won't be bothered by Fudge or any reporters tonight."

          "Thank you.  Now be careful with this, I put a preservation charm on it long ago, but one can't be too careful." Snape answered and handed him the rare Slytherin card.  Dumbledore took it carefully and happily smiled down at Salazar Slytherin, who promptly scowled and crossed his arms imperiously.  Now he knew from whom Snape had learned his mannerisms.  

          As he turned it over to read the description on the back Dumbledore heard Snape begin to explain how he had received his first famous wizard cards.  

          The memory began with a nasty head cold and one thoughtful mother.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Severus shifted uncomfortably under his blankets and sighed wearily.  

          He was absolutely miserable.  

          It was the second day he had been bedridden with a head cold that had resisted the normal healing potions in his mother's stores.  A week ago his body was battered after his father had punished him for failing to perform in a particular lesson satisfactorily.  It had been the first time in several months that his father had punished him and once his temper had calmed down Tiberius had realized what he had done and promptly told Severus to forget the entire incident or his mother would suffer the consequences.  So Severus suppressed the incident and when the first snow arrived the following morning he had ignored his aches and pains to ask his mother if they could go outside and play in it.  He loved the first snowfall of winter and it was one of the few excuses he could use to play outside the manor.  He had started coughing and sniffling almost right away.  Of course now Severus realized that playing in the snow and chilly weather had been a mistake and his body was paying for his playful indulgences now.       

          His head throbbed, his nose was runny, his throat was sore and his whole body ached.  Even his eyes were dry and sensitive.  A harsh cough suddenly ripped through his throat and when it was under control Severus collapsed weakly against the pillows.  He blew his nose on a handkerchief and reached for the glass of ice chips on his bedside table, hoping they would soothe his sore throat and dry mouth.  While he sucked on them and savored the cool feeling of the ice he heard his bedroom door open and close.  He looked up and saw his mother approaching the bed.

           She quickly set a tray carrying a mug of broth and some potions on a side table before gingerly sitting down on the edge of his bed, her cool hands touching his face, checking for fever.  Finally she brushed back some loose strands of his sweaty hair and asked softly,  

          "How is my raven doing?"

          Severus did not even bother trying to talk and instead conveyed his misery with his eyes.  His mother frowned and reached over to the tray, selecting a small purple vial.

          "Drink this, it should help your cough."

          The potion tasted slightly bitter but after a few seconds Severus felt the itchy pain in his throat lessen enough for him to talk.

          "Much better Mama." He whispered and took a deep breath; very thankful when he did not start coughing.  

          "Do you think you could try some soup?  The elves made it specially for you and I added a potion to it that will let you sleep in peace."

          Severus nodded and took the mug.  He had been feeling sick to his stomach earlier in the day but assumed it was from a lack of solid nourishment.  His throat had been too raw for him to eat anything but soft or liquid food.  He sipped the warm soup as his mother fussed with his blankets and pillows, made sure he had plenty of handkerchiefs and tidied up the darkened bedroom.  Livia sat back down and took the empty mug from him as he yawned sleepily.  She smiled and helped him get settled under the covers.

          "Try and get some sleep now Severus.  I'll leave one of the elves here with you in case you need something."

          "Don't go yet Mama." He murmured quietly.  His mother stroked his hair and rearranged him so he was partially in her lap, then began to hum an old wizarding lullaby.  He felt he was too old for such babyish songs, but the soft, lilting voice of his mother calmed him and made him forget he was sick.  Soon Severus had drifted off to sleep, safe in his mother's arms.

          * ~ *

          Groaning, Severus wondered what was taking the house elf so long.  He had sent her to wake his mother over a minute ago.  Mormiel had been on watch when the first waves of nausea hit and he expelled the meager contents of his stomach onto the floor and blankets.  He swallowed and tried not to vomit again, gripping a pillow so tight his knuckles began to turn white.

          Fortunately his mother rushed into the room a second later, her hair and clothes rumpled from sleep, and cleaned up the foul mess with a wave of her wand.  Then she instructed Mormiel to fetch an anti-nausea potion and some fresh blankets.  Severus moaned in discomfort when he was carried over to a chair and felt a calming spell ease his churning stomach.

          "I don't feel good." He whimpered and buried his face in her night robes.

          "I know my raven." Livia replied as she rubbed circles over his back, "I'll make you feel better soon."

          Mormiel returned quickly with the potion and blankets and changed the bed while Severus hesitantly drank the nausea potion and waited for it to take affect.  He hoped it worked quickly; he did not enjoy being sick, not at all.  When his stomach calmed he took a deep breath in relief and then started to cough hard enough to make tears well up in his eyes.  He heard his mother say something to Mormiel, but was too tired to pay any attention to them.

          "Still awake Severus?" Livia asked after a few moments.  Severus had begun to doze restlessly and he mumbled something incoherent at the sound of her voice. "Severus?" The ill ten-year-old boy opened his eyes and blearily looked up at his mother, sighing miserably. "Tomorrow I will brew something stronger for your cold and stomachache, but I don't have all the necessary ingredients.  I'll floo over to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning, which means Mormiel will watch you for a bit." 

          "Father?" Asked Severus fearfully.  The last thing he wanted was to do was deal with his father while sick.

          "He's not here my raven, he was called away on business.  I suspect he'll return tomorrow night." His mother replied and carried him back over to his now clean bed.  He smiled faintly as she tucked him in and planted a kiss on his brow. 

          "Sleep well Severus, everything will be all right."

          Severus slept until mid-morning, finally waking to the pleasant smells of toast and tea.  He opened his eyes to see Mormiel standing next to the bed, a tray floating behind her.

          "Mormiel is glad to see young Master awake!  Mistress went to Diagon Alley but told Mormiel to keep eye on Master Sev'rus.  So I keeps _two_ eyes on young Master and brings you breakfast!" The house elf told him happily as she set the tray on the bedside table.  She helped her young Master scoot up so he could lean against the pillows and felt his forehead for fever.  Mistress had left her with strict instructions before she hurriedly left for Diagon Alley and Mormiel would look after the young boy as she always did.

          Severus batted the elf away and scowled.  He still felt a little nauseous and now his chest was hurting.  He was definitely not in the mood for Mormiel's coddling.  But the elf put her hands on her hips and said,

          "Young Master is sick and must listen to Mormiel while Mistress is away!  Now I have toast and warm tea if you feels like eating."

          "No." 

          "But Master Sev'rus you must eats something!  You is too thin and have been sick for too long."

          Shaking his head Severus rolled over and closed his eyes, shutting out the world.  He wanted his mother, but knew she was out buying vital potion ingredients.  He would find a way to endure until she returned.  The smell of dry toast under his nose made him snap open his eyes and he saw Mormiel holding a piece of toast against his lips.  He looked into her determined eyes as she said,

          "Just a few bites young Master."

          Reluctantly he opened his mouth and took a couple bites of toast, not willing to eat anything more in case he did vomit.  The house elf appeared satisfied with his efforts and held a cup of tea while he slowly sipped at it.  Mormiel kept him company while he drifted in and out of sleep, making sure he was fairly comfortable.  Severus was able to keep down the toast and tea, but was more concerned about the pain in his chest that was turning into deep coughs.

          He was stirred from his light doze by a slender hand on his cheek and a warm voice in his ear.

          "Severus?"

          Livia set the goblet of the potion she had just finished brewing on the table and picked up her son, holding him close while he coughed and sniffled.  She wiped his nose with a handkerchief and looked into his exhausted eyes, smiling reassuringly.  

          "I have a new potion I want you to drink.  I had to go all the way into Knockturn Alley for a few items, but it was worth it.  This should clear up your cold and have you feeling better in no time."

          Severus obediently drank the entire goblet and immediately felt the nausea and pain in his chest fade.  He knew his mother could brew and cure anything.

          "It will also put you sleep while it purges the sickness from your body.  I'll be here when you wake my raven."

          With that Severus fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

          * ~ *

          "A surprise?  What kind of surprise Mama?"

          "Oh nothing special, just something for being such a brave little wizard these past two weeks."

          Severus sat up against the pillows and looked excitedly over at his mother.  Two days after drinking her potion he felt much better and was looking forward to finally getting out of bed.  Only a slight headache and exhaustion continued to plague him.  He watched as his mother smiled secretively and reached into her robes.  She pulled out five small boxes, setting them in his lap.

          "What are they?" He asked, picking one up and examining it.  The frog design confused him and he wondered just what his mother had gotten him.  Were they real frogs?

          "Those are Chocolate Frogs.  Open one and you'll see." His mother replied and sat back to watch him.  Severus glanced up in surprise; he only ever received candy on special occasions and even those occasion were few and far between.  He had received a small box of those every flavor beans for Christmas once and tried a revolting lemon candy with his cousins.  Extremely curious Severus opened up one of the boxes and was startled when a realistic chocolate frog hopped out onto his blanket.

          "Oh!" Severus exclaimed and grabbed the frog by the leg before it could hop away.

          "They're animated with a charm of course, but take a bite and it stops.  I went back to Diagon Alley yesterday to return some ingredients I didn't use for your potion and the candy store was too great a temptation to ignore.  I had to get you a special treat for when you felt better my raven." Livia explained and opened up one of the boxes herself.  She took a small bite from it to make it stop hopping.  Severus grinned and bit the head off his own frog, further surprised when the chocolate melted in a warm, soothing trail down his healing throat.

          "Don't you think this is kind of morbid Mama?  Biting the heads and legs off of defenseless chocolate creatures?"

          "Just hush and eat your frog." His mother answered with a smile and ruffled his hair. "Now look inside the box and you will find another pleasant surprise."

          Looking inside the box Severus pulled out a small card.  On it was an old wizard with a long silver beard and bright blue eyes that twinkled behind half moon spectacles.  The name Albus Dumbledore was written underneath the picture of the smiling wizard.  Severus grinned shyly and saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts wink back at him.  So this was the famous Albus Dumbledore he had read about in his history books and occasionally heard his father grumbling about.  The Headmaster did not look menacing or evil, in fact he looked positively _nice_.  Severus turned the card over so he could read the information and asked,

          "Does each frog come with a card?"

          "Oh yes.  There must be hundreds of them and everyone collects them at some point in their lives.  When I was a young witch I had a sizable collection.  You can start one with these Severus.  Let's see who else you got."

          They opened up each frog and Severus was pleased to receive Merlin, Circe, Ptolemy and Salazar Slytherin, in addition to Dumbledore.  He knew all about each one from his books and was happy to start his collection with them.  His mother looked oddly at the Slytherin card but said nothing and resumed her methodical dismembering of her frog.  Severus wanted to save his until he was back to normal health so he put the frogs back in their boxes while keeping the cards to read.  

          His eyes were drawn again to Dumbledore's card and he stared at the friendly visage of the wizard until Dumbledore suddenly disappeared.  Severus felt a pang of disappointment and briefly wondered when the Headmaster was going to return.  He slid it underneath his pillows for safekeeping, not wanting to take the chance that his father would discover it.  

          Looking down at the next card in his hand he saw a middle-aged wizard with dark hair and eyes.  The name under the picture read Salazar Slytherin.  Slytherin raised a thin eyebrow at him and scowled.  Severus just smirked back at the Dark wizard and turned it over to read the other side.  When he had read all of his cards he leaned over to give his mother an appreciative hug.

          "Thank you Mama.  I'm going to save the frogs for when I feel a bit better, but I'll keep the cards with me."

          His mother smiled and they spent the rest of the morning wrapped up in a discussion about famous wizards and their chocolate cards.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Snape looked fondly at the Dumbledore card in his hand while the Headmaster was still engrossed in examining the Slytherin card.  He did not tell the older wizard how he had brought the card with him to Hogwarts, until the real Dumbledore proved to be even more interesting in person than as a picture on a card.

          "Are you done Albus?  Now that you know I have a Slytherin card you can come down here and look at it any time you want." Snape pointed out and held out his hand for the valuable card.  Dumbledore blinked and looked at him sheepishly.

          "What?  Sorry my boy.  Here you go." He reluctantly gave the card back to its rightful owner, wondering who should be the first of his friends and colleagues to know he had seen the rarest of the rare Founder Chocolate Frog cards.  But Snape took one look into those calculating blue eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

          "Absolutely not Albus.  You are to tell no one that I have it.  Knowing my luck half of the school and probably half of the wizarding world would be knocking on my door to have a peek.  I am expecting you to keep this knowledge to yourself if you want to see it again."

          Dumbledore smiled innocently and gestured to the other cards.

          "Why don't you have any more cards besides those five?  Surely you have more hidden somewhere?"

          Frowning, Snape tucked his wizard cards into an inner pocket of his robes and shrugged.

          "The opportunity never came up again I guess."

          The Headmaster knew there were issues here best left undisturbed and wisely changed the subject, sparing the younger wizard from further discussing potentially embarrassing subjects.

          "What else is in your box?" Dumbledore asked.

          Snape turned his attention back to his special box and pulled out the last childhood item.  He looked at the letter with an odd mixture of joy and resentment.  So many things had ended and began with this simple piece of parchment.

          "It all ended and started with this letter."

          *TBC*

FYI – for anyone who wants to know I've tentatively titled the second part of this trilogy 'The Sorrows of a Slytherin' and the third part 'The Sins of a Slytherin'  Just in case you were curious.  Now I have something to call them instead of the 'second part' or the 'third part'  :) 

Reader Reponses – 

_Lady Sev_ – I'm sure you could guess the item this time!  :)

_Kady Rilla Wholi_ – 'The Strength of a Slytherin' is going to be 11 chapters.  It is the first part of a trilogy; the next parts (see above) cover Snape's Hogwarts years and Death Eater years so you have lots to look forward to!

_Silverfox1_ – Thanks for the Latin info, I just used the first word an online Latin dictionary gave me!  I'll go back and fix it.  :)

_CNJ_ – I think Snape has a kind heart underneath those black robes despite everything he has gone through.  Thanks for the reviews!

_Orientalis Draco_ – Sorry to keep you waiting!  Thanks!

_Rosaleen_ – His father is a crazy bastard isn't he?  Don't worry he'll get what he deserves sooner or later!  ;)

_ER_ – Interesting idea, I'll store it away in my plot ideas file and see what my muse can do with it!  Thanks!

_Ari_ – I think there is more to every character, even Tom, that Rowling doesn't or won't show us.  I'm just writing my interpretation of them and hope that readers will find new ways to think about them (even Tom).  :)  And I have heard about Aberforth Dumbledore, he just won't be in this fic.  He may show up in my other fic 'First Signs' with Albus.

_Snapefan51_ – I'm sorry it took me forever to post this, I'll be much quicker with the last 2 chapters!  Thanks!

_Scribbla_ – Isn't Mormiel the best?  I like her to and plan to keep her throughout all my fics!

_Athena Keating-Thomas_ – The Shrieking Shack incident will be covered in 'The Sorrows of a Slytherin,' which focuses on Snape's Hogwarts years..  I'm outlining the plot now and that incident will play a _big_ part in Snape's life.

_Ravenwind K'vada_ – No the cat doesn't come back, it lives a long happy life with a muggle family!  :)  As to what animal Snape brings to Hogwarts I'll offer this big clue – His mother's nickname for him!

_Mormiel_ – Real life sucks doesn't it?  If it wasn't for the start of this semester I would have finished this already!  *Sighs*  What can you do?  Funny coincidence with your cat by the way!  Lol!  And it's always good to know I have an awesome Mormiel-review out there waiting for me!!  :)

_CuriousDreamWeaver_ – Thank you for the kind review!  I'm glad you are enjoying this!


	10. New Beginnings

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 10/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – New Beginnings

A/N – This is the last 'memory' chapter – just the epilogue is left now.  I'm working quickly to get that out for you!  Bonus points to your House if you can catch the very tiny reference to one of my favorite Alan Rickman roles!  :)  All reviews, questions, suggestions and corrections are welcome!  Read and enjoy!

The Strength of a Slytherin

Chapter 10

          The letter was faded and old; the black ink was not as dark as it was on the day it was delivered and the formerly white parchment had a slight yellowish tinge to it.  Long potion-stained fingers unfolded the letter gently and smoothed the crinkled edges.  One finger touched the seal of Hogwarts at the top of the parchment and black eyes glanced up to meet sad blue ones.  

          Snape quickly looked away from the shadows that still haunted Dumbledore's gaze, unable to bear the remorse and pity in those all too knowing eyes.  He knew there was a still kernel of guilt buried deep within the Headmaster's heart and it grew every time they discussed his student years.  Over the years Snape had realized that the guilt had stemmed from doing practically nothing to stop the beloved Marauders from tormenting him for seven years.  He had told Dumbledore multiple times that what had happened was in the past and there was nothing neither of them could do.  There was not a time-turner powerful enough to change the memories or take away the pain.  Like he had said earlier, they had to concentrate now on the future and let their old grievances remain buried.

          "My father didn't want me to attend Hogwarts." Snape said, breaking the melancholy silence that had filled the room, "He claimed Durmstrang was a better school to continue my education.  Beauxbatons was completely out of the question.  Father burned that letter when it came without opening it."

          Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow in surprise.  It was somewhat common for pureblood children to receive admittance letters to both Hogwarts and Durmstrang Institute, but quite rare to receive letters to all three of the major European wizarding schools.

          "How did you end up here?" He asked.  Given all he had heard that day Dumbledore thought Tiberius Snape would have sent his son to a "proper" Dark Arts school.  But as always the unlikeliest person had a way of interfering.  Snape shrugged a thin shoulder and replied,

          "My mother.  She refused to send me to a school so far away and demanded that I go to Hogwarts - the school both of my family lines had attended for generations.  Of course I always thought Tom knew I had received letters from all three schools and later _suggested_ to my father that Hogwarts would be the best choice for me instead of Durmstrang."

          Dumbledore nodded and stroked his beard thoughtfully.  Riddle took the first steps toward war in the late 1960s and it was reasonable to assume he would want his protégé to stay close to him.  But why would Voldemort chance leaving Snape under Dumbledore's potential influence?  

          The Headmaster opened his mouth to ask then shut it as the answer abruptly came to him.  Why would he and the other professors care about one lonely Slytherin?  Tom would have personal knowledge in that matter.  They never seemed to care before so why would they pay any attention to the troubles of a Slytherin child when they had to prepare students in the other Houses for war?  Dumbledore suppressed a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to dispel the gloomy thoughts and banish the heartache.  When he opened them he saw Snape watching him with something akin to forgiveness and understanding on his sallow face.  Snape hesitated briefly then leaned over to tentatively wrap his arms around the Headmaster in a comforting hug.

          To say Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement.  He knew the younger wizard did not like it when his personal space was invaded and would shy away from uncomfortable touches.  It was a defensive response Dumbledore knew was the result of a troubled childhood and an even more troubled adulthood.  For Snape to voluntarily offer such an embrace must have taken great courage and resolve. 

          Slowly, Dumbledore raised his arms to return the hug and was pleased when Snape relaxed slightly against him.  He rubbed small circles over the black clad back, hoping Snape would look back upon this day and find some semblance of peace in the arms of someone who loved him like Tiberius Snape never had, who loved him like a son of his own blood.  Dumbledore sighed wistfully when Snape pulled away after a few more moments, already missing the contact and warmth from his dark child.  The Potions Master ducked his head bashfully, hiding behind his lank hair and turning his attention back to the letter in his lap.     

          "Yes, well don't think I'm going to start weeping like some overly sentimental Hufflepuff Albus." Snape said with a small sneer.  Chuckling, Dumbledore patted a thin shoulder and replied,

          "I would never expect that from you dear boy.  Now, why don't you tell me about the day you received that letter."

          The familiar sneer changed into a rare little grin as Snape began his tale.

          "I was in my mother's potions workroom, as usual, when the strange owl arrived."  

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Severus dropped a pinch of powdered dragon's scales into the cauldron and stirred for approximately two minutes.  The potion turned a pale blue like it was suppose to and he waved his wand to turn down the heating charm, letting the potion simmer for a further five minutes.  A pleased little smile appeared on the eleven-year-old's face.  He had been working on this particular potion for several days and could not wait to see his mother's reaction to this successful attempt.  

          Reaching up he pushed a stray strand of black hair behind his ear, frowning as he did so.  It was slightly greasy from standing over a steaming cauldron all morning and sweaty from the oppressive July heat.  Severus sighed and wondered if he could sneak out to the pond on the edges of the property for a cool swim without his father catching him to yell at him for whatever he had supposedly done wrong that day.

          The faint rushing of wings interrupted his lazy summer musings and Severus turned to see a standard post owl fly through the open ventilation window of the workroom.  He was curious as to who was sending his mother mail but the owl circled the room once and dropped a white letter on the table in front of him before flying back out the window.  

          Very curious now Severus leaned over and picked up the envelope, raising a surprised eyebrow as he got his first look at it.  It was addressed to him.

_          Mr. Severus Snape_

_          The Workroom on the Third Floor_

_          Snape Manor_

_          Outskirts of Nottingham_

_          Nottinghamshire_

          Turning it over Severus stared at the purple wax seal until his mind registered the fact that this letter came from Hogwarts.  Yes, the image of a badger, eagle, lion and snake around an ornate H confirmed it.  A slow smiled crept over his face as he opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began to read.

          When Severus was done reading about his acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he carefully made sure his cauldron was off the burner before dashing out of the workroom, letter clutched tight in his hand.  He found his mother reading in the library and burst into the room exclaiming,

          "Mama!  Mama!  I got it!  I finally got my Hogwarts letter!"

          Livia looked up from her book and smiled brightly at her son.

          "That's wonderful Severus!  Let me see."

          Severus handed her the letter and bounced in place while she read it.  Finally she swept him up in her arms and said,

          "I'm so proud of you!  My little raven is all grown up and going to Hogwarts!  I knew this day would come.  My how the years pass quickly."

          Squirming slightly Severus laughed and replied,

          "I'll come back for holidays and write you constantly.  Don't worry!"

          "Worry?  Of course I'll worry!  It's a mother's prerogative to worry about her precious baby!"

          "Mama!" Severus sighed exasperatedly, missing his mother's playful grin "I'm not a baby anymore, I'm 11 now!"

           "Really?  So old already?  Well then I think you're ready for a special present."

          Severus looked up at his mother with wide eyes.  His birthday had been a few months ago and there were not any holidays coming up so what was his mother talking about?  She grinned and led him to the sitting room next door, stopping next to a large item hidden under a sheet.  

          "I bought this for you last week in anticipation of your Hogwarts letter.  Go on, see what it is." His mother told him and nudged him closer.  Severus removed the sheet and gasped at the sight that awaited him.

          A large raven cocked its head and stared back at him with beady black eyes.  It cawed and ruffled its feathers before hopping to the side of the cage to greet its new owner.  Severus bent closer and stretched a finger between the bars to rub the soft black feathers.

          "Ravens are smarter than normal owls Severus and make much better companions." Livia told him as he continued to stroke the raven. "My first familiar was a raven as well and I knew you would appreciate such a creature instead of a cat or owl.  Do you like him?"

          "Like him Mama?  I love him!  And he's all mine?" Severus exclaimed.

          "He's all yours.  What are you going to name him?" She asked, cherishing the bright smile on his face as he bonded with his familiar.

          Severus looked thoughtfully at the raven and a minute later declared,

          "Mercury.  Yes, that's a good name for you isn't it?"

          The newly christened Mercury cawed and nodded his head once in response.  He liked this boy.  His new owner seemed smarter than the other humans who had visited the animal shop and turned away from him with a frown.  He lightly nipped the boy's finger in friendliness and was pleased when the boy smiled.

          Severus opened the cage and Mercury eagerly hopped out, looking up at his human.  

          "I hope you like flying great distances Mercury because you'll be traveling a lot between here and Hogwarts." The raven simply unfolded his wings and flew around the room a few times before landing happily on Severus's shoulder.  Severus grinned as Mercury began to preen through his hair affectionately and said, "Thank you Mama.  I'll take good care of him."

          "You're very welcome Severus.  Now will I have to call you Raven1 and Mercury Raven2?" Livia asked, tapping a finger to her lips in playful contemplation.  Severus sighed again and shook his head.

          He was definitely going to miss his mother.

          * ~ *

          The rest of the summer passed quite quickly for Severus.

          The same week he received his Hogwarts letter he also received two more acceptance letters - one from Durmstrang Institute and the other from Beauxbatons Academy, both wizarding schools on the continent.  His father burned the Beauxbatons letter, saying no Snape was ever going to attend that sissy school, but kept the one from Durmstrang.  When Severus finally worked up enough courage to ask his father why he had kept that letter the answer and resulting argument surprised him.

          "Durmstrang is a better school and that is where you shall go.  Hogwarts is run by fools who have no appreciation for our world and the curriculum is less than desired."

          Severus stared at his father incredulously; shocked that he would dismiss Hogwarts so easily.  Granted Severus did not know much about Durmstrang, just the few things he had heard from his father, but he had been planning on going to Hogwarts.  He and Tom had once spent a whole afternoon discussing the myths and rumors of Slytherin House and how to break rules without getting caught.  By Merlin's Beard he should be going to Hogwarts!  Righteous anger burned suddenly within Severus, threatening to burst forth in a blast of hot, furious magic.  Before he could reply his mother's cold voice interrupted.

          "I don't care if the school is run by an army of insane leprechauns Tiberius, our son is going to Hogwarts."

          Both Severus and Tiberius looked over at Livia, who calmly stared back, hands clasped loosely on the dining room table.  Tiberius slowly stood, face contorted in a mixture of amusement and fury.

          "What did you say Livia?" He asked in a soft, dangerous voice.  

          Severus watched silently as his mother also stood and replied,

          "I said our son is going to Hogwarts.  I refuse to send him to a school so far away."

          Tiberius simply blinked, then smirked.

          "And what gives _you_ the power to make this decision my dear?" He asked sarcastically.

          "I am not the only one who has Severus's best interests at heart _dear_." Livia snapped back coldly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am sure your Dark Lord would appreciate hearing about our son's acceptance to all three wizarding schools and be willing to offer his advice on the matter."

          Seemingly surprised by this show of defiance, Tiberius did nothing but sneer and glare at his wife and son.  Severus stood next to his mother and held his head proudly, hoping they won this dispute before his courage faltered.  When they did not back down Tiberius scowled and stalked out of the dining room without another word.

          Severus and his mother shared a victorious smile and resumed their breakfast in peace.  

          That argument had taken place a month ago and now August was drawing to a close.  His father had said nothing more about Durmstrang and declared one morning that Severus was going to Hogwarts and that Livia should take him to Diagon Alley for the proper supplies.

          Pausing in his musings, Severus slid his new wand out of his sleeve and gave it an experimental wave, checking it yet again to make sure it worked.  A shower of sparks came out of the 11-inch cherry and Basilisk fang wand and he secured it back in his robes.  It would be a disaster to board the Hogwart's Express with a faulty wand.  It had taken him close to 2 hours in Ollivander's to finally find this new wand and he could not wait to use it at school.

          He turned away from his bedroom window to gaze at the trunk by the door where the rest of his robes, books and supplies were already packed away.  He was only bringing a few personal items, mainly books, a few pictures and a parcel of cookies Mormiel had baked specially for him, saying they would last for several weeks in case he got homesick.  It was still hard to believe that at this time tomorrow night he would be a Hogwarts student.  In the morning they would be leaving for King's Cross Station in London and from there, he would go on to Hogwarts.  A loud squawk came from the perch in the corner and Severus gave his raven a few reassuring strokes.  Mercury cocked his head questioningly and the soon to be student sighed.

          "Everything is going to change Merc.  On one hand I'm glad to be leaving Father, but I'll be leaving Mama here by herself.  What will happen once I'm gone?" He chewed his lip and continued to pet his raven as he struggled with the multitude of thoughts floating around his mind.  Severus wondered if he should send a quick note to Tom, or even his Uncle Corvus, asking them to keep an eye on his parents, just in case things went bad.  'Maybe Father will be nicer if I'm not around,' Severus thought sadly.  A knock on the door startled him from his concerns and his mother entered the room.

          "What are you still doing up my raven?  You should be in bed, you have a busy day tomorrow."

          "I know, but I couldn't get to sleep.  I keep thinking how different Hogwarts is going to be from here."

          Livia smiled gently at her son as they sat together on the bed.

          "It's a different life I can tell you that.  But your cousins are there and whatever House you are sorted into will become your surrogate family."

          Severus thought this over then voiced one of the major fears he had concerning Hogwarts and life in general.

          "Do you think I'll make any friends there Mama?"

          "Of course you will Severus.  Children from all over Britain go to Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll get along with many of them."

          Severus nodded, not really believing his mother's words, but trusting them nonetheless.  He was awfully lonely most of the time and never had much contact with kids his own age, save for his cousins and the occasional trip into the nearby town.  Other children often shied away from him because he looked and acted differently.  Severus hoped he would make some new friends at Hogwarts.  Most of the time he was perfectly happy with his potions or books and disliked interacting with foolish children.  Tom had once commented that he was much too serious for an eleven year old, but did not offer any suggestions on how he should get along with the children that regularly irritated him.  But though Severus was a solitary person, capable of working quietly by himself, the prospect of going the next seven years without the companionship of _someone_ was quite dreadful, even to him.  

          "I'm going to miss you terribly Mama.  Will you write me and let me know everything is all right?  I'm afraid of what Father will do now that I'm gone."

          His mother gazed at him for a few moments, then sighed sadly and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head.

          "I will write you as often as I can.  Don't worry about me Severus.  I'll be fine."

          Severus caught the look of deep sorrow and resignation that crossed his mother's face but did not say anything.  She had deftly avoided his true concerns; a tactic Severus used when he did not want to discuss certain painful aspects of his life.  

          He cursed at the world for putting them in this situation and swore to all magical deities that he would be strong enough for both of them tomorrow and in the years to come.  

          * ~ *

          Taking a deep breath Severus swiftly followed his parents through the magical barrier at Platform 9 and ¾, and smiled at his mother who was waiting off to the side.  She smiled back and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  His eyes swept over the bustling platform and the magnificent red Hogwarts Express itself.  They widened a little at the sight of so many children and their parents milling about.  

          "Come along Severus." Tiberius said and began to move through the mass of people toward the train, people quickly moving out of his way lest they be cut down with a sneer or glare.  Severus dutifully pushed the cart that carried his trunk and Mercury's cage after him, comforted somewhat by his mother's solid presence right beside him.  He did not think there would be so _many_ students and was feeling a little shy and anxious.  His excitement at going to school to finally put his vast knowledge to use was tempered by the fact he was entering a brand new world that incorporated all these new people.  Severus dared not show such vulnerability in front of strangers and carefully kept his face blank and emotionless.

          When they reached the train Tiberius stopped and looked down at his son, saying,

          "Don't shame the family or your House Severus.  I'll be expecting perfect grades and behavior from you or you'll have to answer to me during the holidays."

          It was the closest thing he would get to fatherly advice and a goodbye from his father so Severus nodded, vowing to put all the lessons his father had instilled in him over the last eleven years to good practice.  Tiberius nodded once in return then stalked over to a small group of wizards that included Arcadian Malfoy, Uncle Corvus and a tall, black-haired wizard standing next to an unpleasant looking witch who was staring around the Platform with undisguised disgust on her thin face.  Severus stared at them for a moment, delaying the inevitable as much as possible.  Finally he sighed and looked back over at his mother.  Neither said anything at first, the raw emotions in their eyes enough for the other to see just how much this parting hurt. 

          "I'll write you tomorrow and let you know what House I was sorted into, what the castle is like, who my dorm mates are, things like that." Severus said first and twisted his fingers in his sleeves nervously.  He had to remain strong for a few more minutes.  

          "I'll keep an eye out for Mercury then." His mother replied, resisting the urge to smother her son in a tight hug and never let him go. "Don't forget you can go to your cousins if you have any questions or concerns.  If you get homesick your Head of House or another Professor will be able to help you if you talk with them.  Watch out for Peeves the ghost, he is-"      

          "Yes Mama I know!" Interrupted Severus, "You've only told me everything I need to know about Hogwarts at least twice.  I'll be all right after a few days to settle in."

          They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, watching the other children find their friends and climb on the train.  Livia then smiled softly and said,

          "Goodbye my raven.  Work hard and try to have fun.  I know life hasn't been easy for you and I want you to enjoy Hogwarts as much as possible."

          "I will.  Bye Mama." He choked out and realized this was it.  Time for the bittersweet parting.  He gave her a quick, but earnest hug, mentally counting down the days to the winter holiday.  His mother reluctantly let him go and stepped back to stand with the other parents, giving a little wave farewell.      

          Severus squared his shoulders and boarded the train, saying goodbye to his old life and saying hello to an unknown future.

          *TBC*

*Mercury – The Roman equivalent of the Greek god Hermes – the Messenger of the Gods

The epilogue will simply tie things up and then it's on to Hogwarts!  Don't forget to leave a nice little review!  

Reader Reponses –

_CuriousDreamWeaver_ – I was just getting over a cold myself when I wrote the last chapter so I can relate somewhat to Severus.  Huggles work wonders for those nasty coughs and sniffles!  ;)

_Silverfox1_ – Ah good question…the answer is yes he got more than 5 chocolate frogs, but why he only has those 5 cards will be made clear in 'The Sorrows of Slytherin' – coming soon!

_Rosaleen_ – There are similarities between Sev's mother and Albus, but there are differences as well – as we'll soon discover!  :)

_Kady Rilla Wholi_ – Severus will have "friends" but that word will have a different meaning in Slytherin House.  As for a love interest, I can't tell you yet, you'll just have to wait and see!!  ;)

_Fanfiction fanatic_ – Thanks for the review!  I'm very glad you are enjoying this!!

_Snapefan51_ – I'm very pleased everyone like the chocolate frog card chapter.  I wasn't sure I liked it when I was writing it, but everything turned out ok in the end!  Thanks!

_Mormiel_ – Yes, I've decided to adopt you as my official 'house elf' for future fics if that's ok with you?  :)  I'm sure you'll enjoy the epilogue – it's going to be one big Severus/Albus scene!

_Lady Sev_ – You guessed right!  It's a shame I'm done with this fic or I would've used the image of little Sev playing in the snow for another memory!  Adorable!

_ER_ – Correct!  Thank you!

_Barbara Kennedy_ – Don't worry I haven't lost track of the time and neither has Dumbledore!  They'll get to the feast eventually.  :) 

_Weasleylover1_ – Thanks for the reviews!  This part of the trilogy only has one more chapter to go for a total of 11.  The next 2 parts will probably have 11-15 parts each.  So that's lots of yummy Snape-fiction for you!  :)

_CNJ_ – Thanks for the kind review!  I'm glad to be on your fave list!

_Atana_ – I'm glad you are enjoying my work so far!  Thanks!

_Persephone Lupin_ – I've written it as we are reading Snape's thoughts and he has left stuff out when retelling them to Albus.  So they're not the exact memories with all the details – just what is really important to the story.  Thanks for the review!


	11. Moving On

Title – The Strength of a Slytherin 11/11

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – Moving On

Archive – Sure, just let me know first

A/N – Ok maybe this fic wasn't as angsty as I said it was going to be – it basically sets everything up and introduces the characters and their relationships.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate every word you have to say!  I hope you stick around for the next part, however I'm planning on working on the R version of 'The Price We Pay' for a while so I'm pushing the 'Sorrows of a Slytherin' back to mid-March.  Don't forget to leave me a little review so I know what you liked, disliked and are looking forward to now that our Sevvie is at Hogwarts!  Read and enjoy!  

The Strength of a Slytherin

Epilogue

         "And the rest, they say, is history."

          Snape finished and carefully refolded the acceptance letter.  He placed it back in the box, staring again at the ravens and snakes carved in the dark wood. With a final sigh he closed the lid on his childhood memories.  Then Snape gracefully got to his feet and smoothed out his robes, waiting for Dumbledore to stand as well.

          "That's it?  There's nothing more?" The Headmaster asked with a frown, eyes searching the Potions master and the room.

          "What more did you expect Albus?  You wanted a few stories and you got them.  Now, despite my better judgment, it is about time we headed up to the Feast." Snape replied and placed the box on his bed, protecting it with several spells.  Later tonight he would find a better place to safeguard it.  He helped Dumbledore to his feet as the older wizard glanced at the time and said,

          "I suppose you're right.  Poor Minerva is probably up to her ears in impatient officials and guests by now.  I'm surprised she hasn't sent someone down to find us."

          It was as if his comment heralded the witch's arrival for a second later they heard a loud banging on the outer doors and McGonagall's stern voice carried through the thick walls of the dungeon quarters.

          "Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape!!  You open up this door right this instance or so help me Merlin I will break it down myself!  Do you realize what time it is?  I've had to listen to that idiot Fudge prattle on about himself for the last 30 minutes!"

          They turned a deaf ear to the rest of the witch's tirade, savoring the last few moments of peace before they were thrust into the spotlight.  Dumbledore could not quite suppress a smile and from the corner of his eye he saw the Slytherin's lips twitch upward in a similar grin.  Snape shook the hair out of his eyes and schooled his face back into cold indifference.  He gestured to the door and said,

          "Well then I suggest we don't give Minerva the opportunity to follow through with her threat.  We don't want to be any later than we already are."

          "True, but this was time well spent my boy." Dumbledore told him as they entered the living area.  His blue eyes were immediately drawn to the perch in the corner and the great raven sitting on it.  Smiling, he asked,

          "How old is Mercury now Severus?"

          Snape looked over at Mercury and the raven cocked his head, beady eyes staring back at his owner.  Although ravens belonging to wizards and witches lived an extraordinarily long time, some of the black feathers were tinged with gray and Snape wondered how much longer he would enjoy the company of his familiar.  

          "He's at least twenty years old now.  Magical ravens live a long time; I suspect I'll have a few gray hairs of my own by the time Merc passes on."

          Dumbledore laughed and turned to leave.  Snape hesitated, looking back over his shoulder at the few mementoes he had placed around his bedroom.  

          The wildflowers were a welcome splash of color and he made a mental note to hide his childhood picture book before someone besides Dumbledore saw it.  His mother's potions book he would send to Draco by the end of the week and the snitch would go back in the box for continued safekeeping.  His eyes darted to the photo of his mother and he smiled a little when she happily waved at him.  Then they passed over the set of potion scales gleaming brightly in the torchlight and finally came to rest on the box that had protected these items and memories through many years of hardship and turmoil.

          "Severus?  Are you ready to go?"

          Snape shook himself out of his thoughts and sighed.

          "Yes.  I'm ready."

          The Headmaster clapped merrily, his blue eyes twinkling.

          "Wonderful!  I heard the elves have outdone themselves for this feast and I don't want to miss any of it.  They even made the lemon pudding I requested!"

          Snape's lip curled in distaste and he said,

          "You're the Headmaster, you can request anything and the elves would make it for you.  I still don't know how you can stand that revolting lemon confection.  At least there will be proper cakes and dessert for us normal, non-Headmaster folk."       

          Dumbledore chuckled and patted Snape's arm.

          "I think even you won't find anything to complain about tonight.  Shall we face Minerva together?"

          Sighing again, Snape motioned for Dumbledore to go first and the Headmaster opened the door, revealing the Transfiguration Professor in full furious glory.

          "- and shame on you Albus for leaving without – Oh!" McGonagall quieted suddenly to glare at them, arms crossed over her chest.

          "I do apologize for leaving you so abruptly but I had to find our wayward Potions master.  Here we are however.  Let's head upstairs shall we?" Dumbledore said with a disarming smile and tried to move past his Deputy.

          "Not so fast Albus Dumbledore!  Just why did it take you almost an hour to fetch Severus?"

          Dumbledore glanced back at Snape, who was closing the door to his quarters and replacing the wards, and shrugged casually.

          "Severus and I were merely debating whether or not now would be a good time to pack our things and escape before someone was sent to hunt us down.  I wanted to bring along my bowling trophies and Severus here was trying to talk me out of it - hence our delay."

          As he had predicted McGonagall threw up her hands and shook her head, sighing resignedly.

          "You try explaining that to Fudge.  I'm sure he will accept your excuses so long as you are there.  I don't suppose I will receive the real answer later?"

          "The real answer my dear is not for me to tell." Dumbledore replied mysteriously before smiling his most smiling smile, "Come on now this is a night for celebration and it is better to be late than never show up at all!" He moved between the two Professors, overlooking the amused smirk Snape gave in answer to McGonagall's curiously hopeful look, and began ushering them up through the dungeons.

          Snape listened as McGonagall complained about the antics of Fred and George Weasley and had to suppress a smile of his own when he saw how Dumbledore was trying to remain disapproving, but kept flashing him grins when the witch was not looking.  Apparently the twins had charmed some of the appetizer platters to snap at people's fingers when they went to select something and had been thoroughly dressed down by their mother in front of everyone.  Needless to say things remained quite peaceful after that, as peaceful as a victory party was going to get anyway, and not even the twins dared to do anything more while under the watchful eye of the formidable Molly Weasley.  'That woman should get an Order of Merlin just for putting up with those two!' thought Snape.  

          His thoughts suddenly turned somber as he remembered everything his own mother had suffered through and put up with just to keep him safe and sane.  She was a woman who had passed her personal strength, courage and knowledge on to her son, shaping him into the wizard he was today and giving him the skills to survive in a world filled with darkness.  Snape knew his mother deserved her own Order of Merlin – simply for being his mother.    

          He glanced over at Dumbledore and found the older wizard staring at him with open pride and love – a look so reminiscent of his mother that Snape was stricken dumb by it.  Then Dumbledore winked and smiled before turning his attention back to the still ranting McGonagall.  When they approached the open doors of the Great Hall the witch calmed down slightly and with a final glance to make sure they were going to follow her, entered the Hall.  Dumbledore slowed slightly to give Snape one last reassuring look and inclined his head before disappearing into the crowd of jubilant witches and wizards.

          The Potions master knew at that moment that everything was going to be fine.  The future was suddenly looking a lot better and he could finally start enjoying life instead of despising it. 

          'I survived Mama,' Snape thought and hoped his mother's soul could hear him, 'and I'm moving on.'

          He straightened his shoulders, held his head up proudly and swept into the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

          *The End of The Strength of a Slytherin*

          *This trilogy will be continued in The Sorrows of a Slytherin*__

*Attention Readers* - Hey I've got fanart!!  Drawn by the very awesome Atana, these pictures are definitely worth checking out.  You can find the link to her website on my biopage above.  Check out Severus and his Mama, little Sev with Tom and lots more from my other fanfics – The Price We Pay, First Signs and even the Sorrows of a Slytherin (which I haven't even posted yet)!  She has other Harry Potter illustrations there and I highly recommend you take a look at them too!!  They are all simply fantastic and if you like my stories then you should hop on over to Atana's site to put pictures to the words!           

100 House points go out to Zippy zany, Snapefan51 and Mormiel for noticing the reference to my fave Alan Rickman role (beside Snape) – the nasty Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.  In my trilogy Severus hails from the outskirts of the town of Nottingham (the town on his acceptance letter). *Grin*  

Reader Responses –

_Zippy zany_ – The next part of this trilogy, 'The Sorrows of a Slytherin' is about Snape's Hogwarts years.  I am working on the next chapter of the R rated 'Price We Pay' now, it should be up within a couple of weeks.  Thank you!

_Kady Rilla Wholi_ – I'm planning on posting part 2 in mid/late March.  It's still going through some plot rewrites and changes and I want to work on some of my other fics first.  So stick with me – it'll be up eventually I promise!

_ER_ – Thanks for the review, I hope you'll stay tuned for the next parts!

Snapefan51 – I'm so glad I got the personality of a young boy down ok!  I wasn't sure how accurate I was portraying a young Severus.  And don't worry – I won't abandon his Mama, his parents will be featured in the next part as well.  In fact his later Hogwarts years are shaped by what happens between his parents (just a little foreshadowing)  ;) 

_The-Sharon_ – Thanks for the review and the support!  I'm working to get the next part out soon so keep an eye for it!

_Orientalis Draco_ – The Marauders will cause Sev some problems, but I won't be focusing exclusively on them.  Instead I'm going to focus on character development and his interactions with other children/classmates and adults.  Stay tuned for more!

_Rosaleen_ – I'm glad you liked the Sev-Albus scenes, they're my fave to write!  Thanks!

_Fanfiction fanatic_ – I want a monkey too now!  ;)  Thank you!

_CuriousDreamWeaver_ – I think Sev is a cutie too!  Thank you for the review!

_Silverfox1_ – I thought a raven would be most appropriate for Sev as a familiar – I'm glad you agree!

_Barbara Kennedy_ – Thank you.  The next part will be up in mid/late March so stick with me – it'll be up eventually!

_CNJ_ – Snape's parents will be featured in the next part as well – he will be greatly influenced by what happens between them!  ;)

_Athena Keating-Thomas_ – Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other version of 'the Price We Pay'!  I'm working on the new chapter now to it should be up in a few weeks!  Thanks for sticking with me!

_Lady Sev_ – Thank you, I'm glad you liked the scenes with Sev and his Mama!

_Mormiel_ – I know, I know I just had to ask first!!  ;)  I don't know how I'd fit a scene with Mercury and Mormiel into the next parts, but I'll let my muse chew on it a bit and see what happens!  Thank you, as always, for the awesome reviews!  :)

_Kraeg001_ – Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this.  Keep an eye out for the next parts!

Thanks again to everyone! 


End file.
